


Chorus: Become Human

by littlemissstark315



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Church is alive, Crossover, Graphic Violence, M/M, Oppressed people, Semi-graphic rape, Smut, Wash. Simmons and Carolina are androids, a roller coaster of feelings, and a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Cyberlife is now working with the UNSC and delivers three androids to Kimballs base on Chorus. Tucker can’t stand it, Grif is terrified of them and Church doesn’t really care either way.But there’s something going on with the androids and when Felix shows up the android who who they really are buried under the programming to protect those they’ve come to care about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what the main plot is going to be. This idea has just been in my head for a while. I love the game Detroit:Become Human and I love Red vs Blue. It was only a matter of time.  
> Also it can help if you know the game but if you don’t stuff will be explained.

  
“What the fuck? Are they serious?” Tucker said to Kimball, he hates this entire situation. He had hoped that Cyberlife would stay on earth and not poke their noses here on Chorus. But now that they started manufacturing military androids for the UNSC, they’re sending a few of them to the base where he and the other reds and blues and new recruits reside.

Kimball sighed. “I’m not happy with it either but one of them is a prototype. Let me see the paper again.” She said as she got the clip board with the information on it.

“We’re getting three military grade androids, each with their own design and purpose. One is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and firearms. Another similar but with a focus on strategy and the final one will be going with Dr. Grey as it’s a science based android, made to assist her.”

Tucker crossed his arms. “So, what? Are we being replaced? Are they going to come for our jobs?” “I’m sure it won’t go that far, they all cost a small fortune, I doubt they would be willing to change over to an all android army when humans are cheaper. The UNSC gets some tax write off if we have androids on staff.”

“Which one is the prototype?” She looked at the paper. “It’s a DW400. It’s the one that has a focus on strategy.” Tucker just rolled his eyes, this damn machine is gonna get his people killed. “When are they arriving?” “A few hours. I’ve already contacted Dr. Grey so she’s well aware of her new android.”

Tucker sighed. “Fucking great. At lest I’ll get to see Grif squirm, he hates robots.” “Well they’re not robots. There’s a distinct difference-“ “You know what I mean. I’m gonna go get something to eat, alert me when these robots get here.”

Grif was found in the lunch room, as usual, the lazy asshole. Tucker sat across from him. “Guess what the UNSC has decided to give us?” “A ride home?” Grif said as he threw a French fry in his mouth.

Tucker sighed. “Nope. Fucking androids. They’re teaming up with Cyberlife and giving us three androids.” He saw Grif tense but he hid it as he ate. “How bad can they be? Other than, ya know, enslaving us all.”

“Well were gonna be lucky enough to find out.” He saw Church walk in, seeing them quickly as he walked over, glasses nearly falling off his face. Grif still chuckled every time. “Fucking nerd, why don’t you get those fixed?”

Church just glared at him, black framed glasses adjusted now, a piece of tape holding the one ear piece on. “Yeah, hi to you too fat ass. Trust me, I’m trying but new glasses are hard to come by on this planet. Everything has to be ordered in.” “Whatever. So we’re getting killer robots.” Church looked at both of them. “What?”

Tucker gave him a look. “Cyberlife decided to join the army and are sending three androids are way, one of which is a prototype.” Church groaned, running a hand through his black hair. “Fucking great. I finally start getting a handle on my sniping and they send a fucking robot.” Grif huffed. “Probably better, you can’t aim for shit. Probably because you need new-“ “You finish that sentence and all your fries will be on the floor.”

When the pelican arrived with the robots-Sorry, androids and personal charging stations and anything else they may need. Tucker was with Kimball, going over paperwork and other boring but important stuff. He kept his irritation low as he saw the three new androids inside, their LEDS on the side of their heads circling a steady blue.

Once the paper work was finished one of the men who flew the pelican spoke up to the androids. “Alright, off the plane.” The man huffed, walking inside as the three stood up. “Fucking androids.”

The first one out was a red head, a female model, her red hair braided over her shoulder. Her Cyberlife clothing having about the same color as his own armor and he didn’t like it. He saw on her shirt in the corner. She was a CE200 model. He vaguely wondered if those letters meant anything.

She stood to the side, seemingly waiting for orders, arms behind her back. The second one off was another red head but it was a male, red curly hair, green eyes and freckles. RS700. Which meant there was just the prototype left.

The RS700 stood next to the female red head (Tucker had started to wonder if Cyberlife ad a thing for red heads) when the third one walked off and he had to remember to breath.

Fuck, he was exactly his type.

It was a blonde hair, blue eyed model, male, DW400 stamped on the corner of his shirt as he stood next to the others. He had to keep himself from starring. He always had a thing for blonde hair, blue eyed types.

Kimball watched as the pelican flew off. A few men unloading the Cyberlife crates and taking them away. She turned to the androids. “Hello and I’m glad to welcome you three to this base. So any of you have names?”

None spoke up but probably because none of them was directly spoken to. Tucker took over. “Hey. DW400, got a name?”

The blonde android looked at him, his LED circling yellow (Tucker assumes he was thinking) before he spoke. “No. A name has not been registered for myself but you may register name if you like.” “Wait..so I can call you whatever I want? And you’ll call?” “Affirmative.”

Tucker grinned and Kimball glared. “Tucker, don’t. These are military grade androids, we need to keep it professional. We give them regular names.” “Take all my fun away. Fine. Uhhh…fuck. I can’t think of anything.” Kimball shrugged. “Maybe you can start with something like, where was it manufactured?”

Tucker likes that idea. “So uh where were you, DW400, manufactured?” “I was manufactured in Washington, DC, located in the untitled states-“ “Yeah, I know where it is. Uhh how about we call you Washington. No, that’s too long. Wash?” He turned to Kimball. “Is Wash good?” She gave a weak smile. “It’s a good a name as any. Go ahead.”

Tucker nodded. “Ok. Your name is now Wash. Register that or..whatever.” The LED circled yellow before the android spoke. “Name registered. I will now respond to Wash.” “Well that’s fine, now we got two others.”

Once everything is settled Tucker got some bad news. “It isn’t staying with me! I need to sleep!” Kimball sighed. “I know but they need to stay somewhere that isn’t out in the open and our contract states they need to have protection. They’re more expensive than you will ever dream of which why they need the protection at night when they’re vulnerable.”

Tucker glared. “Bullshit. They’re military robots, they can handle themselves. Hopefully.” Kimball glared back. “I’m sorry but Wash will be staying with you. You won’t even know he’s there, he just going to be changing.” “Like a fucking phone. This is too weird.” “If it makes you feel any better the other male android is staying with Grif. Due to the fact Dr. Grey has..quite a few experiments in there.” “Well at lest we’re all suffering.”

It was past midnight and the RS700 was standing outside Grifs door. Grif having locked him out to have a phobia induced panic attack in peace.

He kept checking every half hour to see if the android was still there.

And he was.

Fuck, he really wasn’t leaving.   
And even though it’s nothing but plastic and metal, he feels bad leaving it out there all night. He groaned as he opened the door. “Ok plastic, get in here.”

The RS700 looked his way, green eyes big and curious and made Grif feel even worse for keeping him out in the hall. “But you stated that I was not welcome-“ “I know but I can’t have you staying out in the hall all night either so get in here before I change my mind.”

The RS700 walked inside the room and gave a small smile. “Thank you for your hospitality.” Grif grumbled. “Whatever. You’re charger is over there, don’t bother me when I’m sleeping.” The Android Gave a nod. “Understood.”

[software instability]

popped up in the corner of the RS700s vision. He matter run a diagnostic, just to be safe.

Grif gave him a once over before going back into bed and pretending this android business didn’t exist.

The last thing he heard was the small click of the android inserting his charging cable.

Church was put in the same boat as Tucker and Grif, getting the android that was named “Carolina” where she was manufactured; in North Carolina. She stood still in the room, green eyes studying everything.

He sighed, scratching his head. “So….uhhh this is my room. It’s not much but this is where you’ll be charging.”

Carolina gave a nod. “Acknowledged.” She gave him a studying look. “Your glasses seem to be broken, do they need repaired?”

He shrugged, adjusting them on his face. “Uhh yeah but it’s hard to get new ones all the way out here.” “Would you like me to repair them?”   
“You can do that?”  
“Yes. I am equipped with various tools for field repair.It just needs a simple adjustment but if your vision has changed I cannot create a new prescription.”

He sighed. “Sure. Why the fuck not?” He took off his glasses carefully and handed them to her.

She made her finger into a little, tiny screwdriver, tightening the ear pieces, taking the tape off.

Soon they were given back to him. He took them gently, seeing that they were tighter, looking new. He put them on and found they were snug and didn’t attempt to slip down his face. He gave a smile. “That’s fucking awesome. Thanks. You have no idea how much I needed that.”

[software instability]

She smiled, ignoring the pop up alert in her vision.

In Tucker’s room it was just like kimball said. Wash stood stock still, hands behind his back, staring and studying everything. It was weird, especially since the Android was not only attractive but his type.

“I detect a spike in your blood pressure, are you alright?” Wash asked. Tucker was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, keeping his dick in check. He wanted to jerk off and get rid of the thoughts he’s having but he can’t with the damn thing in the room. “I’m just fine.”

“Should I alert Dr. Grey?”   
Tucker rolled his eyes. “No. Just..shut up and go on charge or whatever.”  
“Affirmative. Starting charge and sleep mode for eight hours.” The android inserted the charging cable to his neck and eyes closed, his LED circle on his temple pulsating light blue.

Tucker sighed. “Fuck man.” Now with the android asleep and no longer looking at him, he became hard in seconds.

Damn. It was gonna be a long night.  
Or long life. How long are they supposed to have these things?

Even though Wash was in sleep mode, he could still hear what was happening. He heard a rustling of sheets, panting and moaning. He’s pretty sure he even heard the name given to him. But without his visuals he can’t be sure.

[software instability]

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
“Dexter?” Someone called his name, gently shaking his shoulder. Grif then remembered he was roommates with a robot and shot up, nearly backing himself into the wall. “What the fuck?!”

The RS700 frowned, having woken Grif up. “I apologize but you have been asleep for twelve hours and thirty three minutes. The human body only requires eight hours.” Grif huffed. “What? We’re you worried or something?”

[software instability]

“No. As an Android I lack what is necessary for worry.” Grif rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m up now. Don’t you have work with Dr. Grey?”

“I do but she has yet to alert me. I suspect that she is similar to your sleeping pattern.” Grif got out of bed and started getting dressed. “Guess it’s time for breakfast.”

The RS700 tilted his head, a few red curls moving with the movement. “They stopped serving breakfast a half hour ago.” Grif gave him a look. “It’s…in expression. Are you coming with me or finding Dr. Grey?” “I am ordered to stay with you when I am not with Dr. Grey.”

“Great. And we don’t even have a name for you yet. Can you think of a name for yourself?” The RS700 looked confused. “A name?” “Yes. A name, I’m not gonna be calling you RS700 the entire time. And by the way just call me Grif, no one uses my first name.” “Registered But I am not programmed to create my own name, I am not a human.” “Well…try? I mean you’re a super computer with legs, I’m sure you can think of something.”

[software instability]

The RS700 nodded but stayed quiet, following Grif our the door. He walked into the mess hall, getting his normal burger, fries and soda for lunch with a few side options of snacks.

The RS700 scanned the food, the burger had 1.5 the daily intake of sodium, the fries were 3.6 carbs and the large soda was half sugar.   
He watched as Grif sat down.   
“That burger has 1.5 the daily intake of sodium and the fries as well. You shouldn’t eat that.” Grif just gave it a look. “Aww. Worried about me again?”

[software instability]

The RS700 became flustered. “No. I was merely pointing out how bad the food is for you.” Grif gave an amused huffed as he bit into his burger. Church and Tucker joining him soon after.

Tucker practically glared at the RS700. “What is that doing here?” Grif shrugged. “Dr. Grey hasn’t gotten him yet. She probably forgot or something.” “Then why don’t you send him to her?” Grif gave him a look. “What’s wrong if it stays here? He doesn’t do anything, other than trying to get me to eat healthy.”

“Well that’s a feat in itself.” Church joined them with his own lunch, having been busy getting food. “So does yours have a name yet?” Grif sighed. “No. I can’t think of anything and I asked it to think of something and it just gave an excuse that it’s not programed to think that way.”

Church looked at its number on its shirt. “RS700. Why not Sevens?” Grif raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to call it a number?” “Got a fucking better idea?”

The RS700 spoke up. “One of the people who worked on me had the name of Simmons.” Grif shrugged. “There. Your name is Simmons.”   
“Registered. I will now answer to the name Simmons.”

Grif nodded, eating his sandwich. Suddenly Dr. Grey came in, in a flurry. “Oh there you are! I’m sorry, I got so involved I forgot I had even gotten an android.”

Simmons looked at her. “Hello Dr. Grey, my name is Simmons. The android sent by cyberlife.” She smiled. “Well Hello Simmons. Now we have a lot of work to do today. Follow me, I’ll show you the lab.” Grif swore he saw a bit of disappointment on the androids face but followed.

Tucker sighed. “Finally.” Church gave him a look. “What’s your problem man?” “I just can’t stand them. They’re creepy, probably always listening. They look and act human but they’re not. Want me to go on? Hey, are your glasses fixed?”

Church touched the frames. “Oh, yeah, Carolina fixed them for me.” Grif nodded. “Now if only we could fix your aiming.” Church glared at him but didn’t say anything. He ate his sandwich. Grif sighed. “So where’s the other plastics?”

Tucker spoke first. “With recruits, training and whatnot.” “Carolina is there too. I wonder if they’ll become friends.” Tucker huffed. “They can’t become friends, they’re machines.” Grif raised an eyebrow. “A bit harsh man.” “Whatever. It’s true. They’re just machines that look like humans.”  
“And they’re coming in here.” Church said.

Tucker looked at the entrance and saw Carolina and Wash walking inside, coming over to their table. He practically glared at Wash. “aren’t you supposed to be training people or taking my job?”

Wash looked at him, a friendly look on its face. “Kimball suggested we familiar ourselves with not only the staff but environment as well.” “Well you’re not welcome here. It’s a humans only place.”

[software instability]

Wash looked disappointed but that was impossible, Tucker told himself. Machines didn’t have feelings. Wash brought back the friendly look. “I apologize for the inconvenience. I will find other tasks to do.” Wash left and Carolina was about to follow when Church stopped her. “Carolina, you guys can stay, Tucker’s just being an asshole.”

[software instability]

She looked between them and nodded. “I understand that androids are not always welcomed easily.” Tucker swore the android glared at him or maybe it’s just his guilty conscience but she sat down next to Church on the other side of him.

After a few minutes Tucker excused himself to the training room. He needed to punch something.

Wash told Kimball about his situation with Tucker. Hands behind his back. “My relationship with Tucker seems to be problematic. I’m not sure sharing a room with him will be wise.”

She sighed. “I can have a talk with him, in the meantime why don’t you try to get to know him. Ask around.”   
Wash nodded. “I will..try.” She smiled. “Good. I want your stay here to be smooth.”

Wash turned, walking out the door, his LED spinning yellow, thinking of how to get to know his bunk mate without talking to him.

He walked back to the bunk, going inside and scanning.

He found a small stack of porn magazines under Tucker’s bed, only about three of them, likely smuggled and one was a male porn magazine.   
Was Tucker bisexual? It seemed likely from this evidence.

He found a post card from Detroit, Michigan, he gently held it, turning it over and seeing a small but loving message from his mother.   
He also found his first name is Lavernius but he goes by Tucker among his friends.

He gently placed it back down on the desk before searching for another clue as to who his bunk mate is.   
He found a wallet sized photo of a an alien, rather young, a child likely.   
Why would he have this photo?

Suddenly the door opened. Tucker walking inside. Shirt sweaty along with his dreads when he saw Wash holding a picture of junior.

He nearly charged the android, taking the photo out of its hands. “What the fuck? How did you get this?”   
Wash gently cocked his head to the wide. “Kimball suggested that I attempted to get it know you better, to better our problematic relationship.”

Tucker told himself that Wash cocking his head to the side like a damn puppy was not adorable.   
“Well just don’t go snooping in my stuff.”

Tucker put the picture back, he couldn’t help himself. He had to ask. “So what did you find out about me?”

“I found out that you’re likely bisexual, indicated by the three pornography magazines under your bed. I also found out you have a good relationship with your mom, and your from Detroit, Michigan. Also Lavernius is your first name but you go by Tucker among friends.”

Tucker smirked weakly as he sat down on the bed. “Seems about right.” “But I can’t figure out who the alien in the picture is. Why do you have a picture of an alien child?”

Tucker looked away. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Wash nodded and left it at that. “Now that I’ve gotten to know you, is there anything you’d like to know about me?”

Tucker looked up. “No-well, Yes.” He looked straight in Washs synthetic blue eyes. “Why’d they give you that stupid face with that goofy voice?”   
Wash didn’t even hesitate to answer, let alone show any signs if he knew Tucker was making fun of him.

“Cyberlife designed me and other androids to blend in with humans as smoothly as possible. My face and my voice were both chosen to be the best suited.” Tucker huffed. “Well they fucked up.”

Before Wash could respond, if he even wanted to, Tucker got a notification on his phone from Kimball, she wanted to see him. “Fuck. Kimball wants to talk to me.” He stood up, pointed a finger at Wash. “Stop snooping around while I’m gone. Go..do your job or something.”

In the training room, a section that was outside. Church was on the ground, on his belly, sniper rifle held tightly against his shoulder, aiming at a target, Carolina helping him.

“When you pull the trigger, don’t pull it. Squeeze it, tightly, hand grip and all.” He adjusted his trigger hand. “Alright.” “Can you see through the scope properly?”

“A bit. It’s hard to find the right angle.” She messed with the scope a bit. “How about now?” Church looked through it. “Wow, that’s a lot better. No wonder my aim has been shit.” “Now when you’re ready to shoot, taking a deep breath. When you squeeze the trigger, exhale.”

Church noted everything she was saying. Aiming at the steel target. He took a deep breath, exhale, squeeze the trigger..

He heard the ding of the target and whooped. “Fuck! Did you see that!” Carolina gave a smile smile. “You did very well. Would you like to keep practicing?” “Fuck yes.”

Grif was playing his PS4 he managed to get shipped in (with a few choice games) when Simmons walked into the mess of the room. He saw the android looked around, the LED on its head circling yellow before he spoke. “You know a messy room can cause many psychological side effects along with bacteria that could grow and cause illness.”

Grif gave him a look, placing his racing game. “Does it look like I care?” “No. I was simply stating facts.” “Are you gonna go on charge then?”   
Simmons looked at him. “I don’t have to just yet. If you’re interested in getting to know each other, I can charge later.”

Grif nodded, pausing his game and messing with the settings before getting the second controller, turning it on. “Then race me.”

Simmons cocked his head curiously. “Excuse me?” Grif grinned. “What? Scared I’ll beat you?”

[software instability]

“No. I’m sure as an advanced android, beating you in a virtual racing game would be easy.”   
Grif smirked. “Then prove it.”

Simmons day next to him on the bed, the race starting and a new feeling welling inside him.

He thinks humans call this emotion “Fun.”

[Software instability]

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, this chapter gets a little rapey

  
Kimball smiled as she handed Felix a key to his new bunk. “Here. I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

Felix smiled. “Oh I’m sure I will. Where are the bunks again?” “I can have someone show you.” “If you don’t mind, I have a horrible sense of direction.” She called Wash inside. He walked in and Felix smirked, seeing the little blue triangle on the corner of his shirt and circling LED. “You got yourselves an android huh?”

“We got three actually. Wash is just one of them. He’ll show you to your room. Wash, can you show him to bunk number 15?” Wash gave a small smile. “Of course. This way please.” Felix followed him out of the room, admiring the handiwork that the folks at Cyberlife put into this particular android. “Damn, they really knew what they were doing when they made you.”

Wash looked confused but gave a polite smile as they walked. “Thank you. I can send your feedback to Cyberlife for them to see.” “Was it their intent to make you so fuckable?”

Wash turned, looking confused. “I don’t what you mean.” Felix smirked. “Ok, I’ll use English; was it Cyberlifes intent to make you this fucking attractive?” “Although attractiveness was not their aim, they noted it helped to integrate androids into human society as humans are much more calm and agreeable to those they find attractive.” “So short answer is yes?” “Correct.”

Felix smirked as he walked closer, taking a globe of the Androids ass in his hand. “Nice. They have gave a bit of cushion, feels real.” The LED on Washs head was spinning yellow rabidly. When Felix brought his hand around the front, feeling, the LED spun to red, going between red and yellow.

Felix smirked, nearly nose to nose with the android. “Well what do you know? Cyberlife thought of everything.” He took his hand away. “Show me to my room, I think I need some alone time.”

[software instability]

Wash was silent, calming himself, his LED going from red, to yellow to blue before turning and escorting Felix down the hall.

Simmons worked with Dr. Grey for well over twelve hours, he would need to charge soon or risk going into a low power mode. It was nearly 3AM, he wondered if Grif had gone to bed a decent time.

“That’s it! It’s done! Thank you so much Simmons for assisting me. I’m sure you have to charge and be bright and ready for tomorrow.” Simmons gave her a polite smile, taking off the Cyberlife given lab coat to hang in the lab. “It was a pleasure working with you. Have a good night.”

He walked to his shared room with Grif, opening and walking inside. He found Grif asleep, snack wrappers on the bed and floor along with clothing piles.

He decided another half hour wouldn’t hurt. He started picking up clothing, throwing away wrappers and making sure Grif was tucked in. Grif held the blanket closer, snuggling deeper into the bed. It made Simmons smile.

[software instability]

He went to his charging station, inserting the wire and closing his eyes as he went into stand-by mode.

Wash wasn’t sure what he was feeling. There was a sense of urgency whenever he was around Felix. A sense that he should run away from him when he sees him.

Thankfully he didn’t see him too much, he was always training people along side Carolina.

But in the halls Felix always gave him a smirk and a look over. Sometimes even giving him a few good touches he can’t avoid.

In the mess hall, Tucker not quite welcoming him but also not telling him to leave. He sat and observed as no one had directly talked to him.

Carolina stood by their table, hands behind her back as she talked with Church and Tucker and Grif, the usual gang.

Wash saw Felix enter the mess hall, looking over at their table. His LED circled to yellow, Carolina noticed first. “Wash, are you alright?”

But before he could answer (or think of an answer, he wasn’t even exactly sure what he was feeling) Felix had done what he did with Wash and grabbed both of Carolinas globes of ass which was a mistake.

All he saw was “Android” written on the back of her uniform but didn’t know exactly what kind as she quickly turned, taking his arm behind his back, nearly breaking it.

Felix cried out in pain, his arm bent quicker than he thought it was possible to move. “Ah! Fuck! Fuck!” She let go once she realized he wasn’t a threat. “I apologize. I am a combat model, built for military missions and as such can attack when touched without knowing I would be touched to lessen the risk of ambushes.”

Felix was holding his arm to himself. “Fuck. Makes sense but…ow.” She gave a little smirk. “You should probably have Dr. Grey look at that.”

[software instability]

Grif chuckled. “Kinda had that coming if you think doing that was ok.” Felix was quiet, leaving with what dignity he had left.

Tucker huffed. “Fucking perve. What an asshole.” Wash was quiet but his LED cycled from yellow to blue with Felix’s absence.

He focused on training the troops along side Carolina but Kimball wanted him to put together a battle strategy for an upcoming mission.

He was left alone in her office, typing at the computer and preconstrucing in his head how the proposed strategy would go when the door opened. Felix leaning against the door.

Wash turned around, LED going red for a second before cycling to yellow. “Felix, is there a reason for you being here? Do you need something?” Felix smirked as he walked in. “I asked Kimball where you were, said I wanted to ask you a few questions about training. I have to say, that’s shit security.”

Wash walked over. “If you do not leave I will have to use force.” Felix grinned as he showed him his knife, flipping it in his hand. “Please, use force.”

Wash walked over, proceeding to force him out but Felix quickly attempted to elbow his face but Wash dodged.

It became a cat and mouse of dodge, attack, dodge attack until Felix had him pinned to the wall, knife at his throat.

Felix smirked. “Well, seems you do have some fight. Didn’t help you though.” Washs LED was spinning red as he struggled but he felt the tip of the knife break his artificial skin, Thirium leaking out just a little. He paused.

Felix grinned. “See? And you can’t hide it if you get injured too much, you can’t replicate that blue blood within you like humans do with blood. You’ll have to go to Dr. Grey for repair and of course explain what happened. So why don’t you be a good little robot and obey?”

[software instability]

Wash looked away from him, feeling something well up inside of him, he wasn’t sure what it was but he wanted to be as far away as possible from this man, he wanted to hide and clean away every touch.

Felix smirked, straddling Wash against the wall, his hard dick running against the thigh of the android. “I want to see if what you got actually works or if it’s just for show, but, considering Cyblerlife and their attention to impeccable detail, I say it works.” His hand traveled below Washs pants, feeling his artificial penis, it made Wash feel worse.   
Was this disgust? Embarrassment?

[software instability]

When Wash got back to his shared room with Tucker, Tucker was still awake, which he wasn’t expecting. It was nearly 1AM.

But he walked in on some, personal business as he saw Tucker, cock in hand, moaning, until he heard the door open and he stopped suddenly, jumping and pulling the sheets up. “Shit! Scared the fuck out of me!”

Wash frowned. “I apologize. If I had known you were having personal time I would have come back later. I can leave you alone-“ “No, it’s too late now, moments gone.” “Oh. Again. I apologize for the inconvenience.”

Tucker sighed. “It’s late anyway. Why are you getting back so late?” “Kimball asked me to come up with a strategy for an upcoming mission. It ran later than expected.” “What happened to your neck there?”

Tucker pointed. Washs LED turned yellow as he felt where the knife had punctured him, it was small, it could heal on its own while he charges but he forgot to hide it. “It’s nothing, just a training exercise gone wrong.”

Tucker didn’t believe it but didn’t push it either. “Ok. I’m gonna go get ready for bed.” Wash moved out of the way, LED cycling to blue as Tucker left and he stood at his charging station.

He didn’t want to close his eyes. He didn’t want to go into stand-by mode. If he does that makes him vulnerable to Felix but that’s the whole reason he’s staying with Tucker right? Tucker would protect him right?

He was so lost in his own thoughts he jumped when he heard the door close. Tucker noticed and frowned. “Sure your ok? You’re acting kinda jumpy.” He noticed the LED was a strong yellow, blipping to red for barely a second.

Wash looked at him and Tucker told himself that machines didn’t have emotions because the android in front of him actually looked scared. “If anything should happen while I’m in stand-by mode, you’ll protect me, right?” Tucker frowned. “Yeah. Of course.” Wash relaxed

[software instability]

“Ok. Thank you. I just needed to hear a confirmation.” Tucker nodded, again. Telling himself, like a mantra that machines don’t have feelings. It’s all programmed, he’s not scared, he’s just pretending he’s scared so he can look more human.

Even if he felt the need to hold it, reassure Wash that yes, he will protect him. Even though he felt the urge to kiss and do unspeakable things to him, he kept his hands away. Androids can’t love, he told himself, over and over again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trigger warning for rape

  
It’s been a month the androids have been on base. Since then Church has massively improved his aiming thanks to Carolinas help and Dr. Grey was able to keep a better schedule with an extra pair of hands she could trust and the troops were in the best shape they’ve ever been in thanks to both Wash and Carolina.

But Felix was still there, causing Wash all sorts of troubles. Once while he was in the middle of training some of the troops Felix groped him. And he didn’t stop with just Wash. He harassed Simmons as well, seeing as Simmons was such a nerdy Android he did the traditional thing and attempted a few wedgies, shoving him into tight, crapped lockers.

Simmons had been missing for five hours before someone found him, LED red. Grif was the one to find him and Simmons was the one to talk Grif out of attacking Felix.

Grif glared softly at Simmons. “But he stuffed you into a locker and left you. If it wasn’t for me you may not have been found for even longer. That’s not ok.” “I know but I don’t want you to get in trouble. Trust me, leave it, I can manage.” His LED still yellow before cycling to blue. Grif frowned. “Fine.” He was quiet before he hugged Simmons quickly. “Don’t worry me like that.”

[software instability]

Simmons gave a small smile a he hugged back. “I’ll try not to.”

Felix always found ways of touching Wash and Wash hated it. Every time he saw Felix his LED went to red and yellow, cycling between the two.

Anytime Felix got him alone and took advantage (because if Wash fought back he’d have to explain the injuries) he always wanted to yell for help but a big red wall of programming kept his voice silent, the red wall overlapping with just one word.

Obey.

Carolina noticed his behavior change. He was more on guard, his LED was yellow a lot, turning to red any time Felix showed.

She pulled him aside before their usual social time in the mess hall. “Are you alright? You’ve been behaving oddly.” “I’m perfectly fine, thank you for your concern.” His LED a soft blue but she pressured.

“I know you’re not. Any time Felix comes in the room you go red, you looked scared. Please, what is going on?” She asked, her own LED cycling from blue to yellow to blue again.

[software instability]

There it was. The big red wall of programming.

Obey obey obey obey

He took a more stern approach to get her to stop asking these questions. “I told you I’m fine and I meant it. I’d appreciate it if you’d stop wasting time on it.”

She frowned. “Alright. I apologize, let’s go see the others.” Instantly Wash felt terrible but he followed her to the mess hall.

Tucker, Church and Grif were already at their table. Simmons as well, next to Grif. Carolina notes he seemed..happy. More relaxed.

Carolina gave a polite smile. “Church, How has your sniping been?” Church grinned. “Dude, it’s fantastic. I might even get a mission now.” “That’s amazing. I’m so proud of you.” She said with a proud smile.

[software instability]

Carolina turned to Tucker. “Tucker, may I speak with you a moment? In private?” Tucker frowned as he stood up. “Uhh Yeah. Sure. I’ll be right back guys.”

She walked out of the mess hall and into the quiet hallway, speaking hushed. “Have you noticed Wash has been behaving odd lately?” “A bit. But I only really see him during mess hall and when he comes to the bunk to charge.” “Have you noticed he gets scared around Felix?” Tucker huffed. “Machines don’t feel fear.”

Carolina glared softly. “I need you to take this seriously. Machine or not Felix is doing something and if he damages Wash it will not only cost the UNSC and Cyberlife money, it could cost us the skill of our troops.”

[software instability]

Tucker sighed. “Geeze. Fine, ok. Yes. About a month ago he came back late, he had a cut on his neck, said it was a training exercise gone wrong but he was awfully jumpy. He needed reassured I would protect him.”

Carolina frowned. “Something is going on. Felix is doing something to him, I hate to think of what.” Tucker frowned. “You think Felix would pull anything?” “Going by evidence, yes. Any time Wash is within Felix’s presence he becomes tense and even scared. Can you help me catch him in the act?”

Tucker let out a breath. “Sure. I mean, you guys may be androids but even I wouldn’t stoop so low as to hurt you when you can’t fight back against us. What do you have in mind?”

“I’ll trail Felix, you trail Wash. At some point they have to meet and we can catch Felix in the act and report him to Kimball. Machine or not it’s a violation and thus can be banned from the UNSC.”   
Tucker nodded. “Got it.”

Only took the day to find them. Kimball has left Wash alone in her office again to come up with a battle strategy.

Unfortunately Carolina was on charge, it was nearly midnight which left Tucker alone.

He saw Felix walk inside and close the door, he didn’t hear it lock through. He quietly walked over to the door, listening.

“Please, Felix, Stop. Stop.”   
Tucker felt his heart break. Wash sounded terrified. But no, Wash is just a machine. He’s here to stop Felix from damaging very expensive equipment.

“You know that’s not gonna happen so just be a good little robot and take it.” Even the words made Tucker feel sick. When he heard a cry, a legitimate cry from Wash he acted, opening the door quickly.

He’s not sure why he felt such a protective rage when he saw Felix, keeping Wash forcefully bent over the table as he thrust into him again and again but it was new and strong and he needed protect Wash.

Tucker nearly growled. “Felix, what the fuck are you doing?” Felix just grinned at him, Washs eyes wide and Tucker could see the reflection of the red light on his head under his head.

“Tucker, perfect timing. Wanna join me? Cyberlife really knew what they were doing.” Meanwhile Wash was in pain. Cyberlife and their infinite wisdom decided giving him gender matching genitalia but also make it sensitive to touch, whatever touch that may be. So Felix forcefully thrusting his way inside, it was agony.

[stress level 78%]

Tucker just took four massive steps over and ripped Felix away, helping Wash stand up. Felix glared. “Tucker, Com’on, it’s just a fucking machine.” Tucker turned, glaring. “Machine or not he said no.” “Machines don’t have consent, it’s just a glorified computer with legs-“

Tucker punched, catching him off guard. Before Felix could fight back he punched again and again, Felix fell unconscious, face bleeding from his mouth and nose.

Tucker caught his breath as he went to Wash. His LED was the reddest he’s ever seen, eyes wide and staring at nothing.

[stress level 90%, self-destruction likely]

He saw Tucker approach him like someone approaches a scared animal. “Wash? Hey, you ok?”   
“I’m ok.” Wash said quickly, voice wavering.

Tucker frowned, getting closer, getting his uniform pants back up to his waist, zipping them up.

[stress level 80%]

Tucker he couldn’t help himself, he brought his arms around the android, holding him close.

Wash almost jumped at the contact but felt relaxed when he let Tucker hold him.

[stress level 60%]

“How long has this been going on?” Tucker asked softly. Wash spoke quietly. “The last month. I couldn’t fight back, I…” He said, trailing off, not quite sure how to verbalize what he’s feeling.

Tucker sighed. “Let’s get you out of here. Will you be ok by yourself while I get Kimball?” “Can I stay with Carolina?” “Yeah. Let’s go.”

When they walked out the door, Tucker locked it, key in hand. He escorted Wash to Church’s room, knocking on the door.

Church opened it a few seconds later, looking groggy. “Something up?” He saw Wash with Tucker and frowned, seeing the LED is red. “He ok?”

Tucker frowned. “No. Far from it. I can’t say right now but I need to talk to Kimball, can he stay here with you and Carolina?” “Yeah, no problem.” Tucker gently nudged Wash inside before holding both his arms gently. “Hey, everything will be ok, Felix won’t bother you anymore.” Wash just nodded as Tucker left.

[stress levels 40%]

During the exchange Carolina had come out of Stand-by mode, already detecting the stress from Wash as Church let him sit down on the bed.

Carolina frowned. “Wash, are you ok?” Wash was quiet, he shouldn’t be feeling like this. He’s a machine. And a machine can’t feel anything.   
But what is this heavy feeling? Is he scared?

She stood in front of him, reaching her hand out, her skin peeling back to revel the white metal underneath; she wanted to interface with him, he can show her everything that happened without a word.

He took her hand gently, his own skin peeling back as their hands touched, letting every memory of Felix go into Carolina.

After a moment she gasped, taking her hand away as if it were burned. Church shot up with worry, going to her. “Shit! Are you ok?”

She looked between her hand and Wash. She felt the urge to find Felix and kill him for what he’s been doing.   
But he’s a superior officer and before she could act out her urges a big red wall of programming kept her from it, her LED circling red before calming down to yellow and then blue.

She lowered her hand. “Yes. I’m fine.” “Are you sure cause you looked like you got burned or something?” “Thank you for the thought but I’m alright.” Church turned to Wash. “Are you ok?”

Wash nodded, feeling a little better, now that he was able to tell someone what has been happening. “Yes. Thank you.” His LED circling blue.

Kimball sighed, Felix, now awake and in one of the holding cells, Dr. Grey going over him. “I’m not sure what you want me to do Tucker.” Tucker glared softly. “Ban him, kick him out, send him to jail he violated Wash.”

“He violated a machine. And yes, it is against Cyberlifes codes of conduct for owning said machine but we don’t personally own them, the UNSC does. They would ultimately have the final say but I doubt Felix will go to jail for it.”

“Are you serious?” Tucker asked in shock. “Wash is an android that’s worth millions and he’s not even going to jail for nearly destroying him?” Kimball sighed. “Wash isn’t human, he’s a machine.”

Tucker scoffed. “Fuck that. He may be a machine but-“ “weren’t you the one a month ago that couldn’t stand Androids?”

Tucker looked away. “Yes and I regret that. But he’s more than a machine. They all are. I just hope the UNSC realizes that.”

He walked back to Church’s room, Carolina saw him first, turning to him. “So? Is felix gone?” “No. And he won’t be for a while.” Church stood up now, having been comforting Wash. “What the fuck? Why not?”

Tucker looked at the ground. “Because he’s just a machine and we don’t own him. The UNSC does and they get the final say on what to do with Felix.” He said quietly.

Church was the first to react. “That’s fucking bullshit! they’re not just machines!” Tucker snapped. “I know! I know. It’s bullshit but we can’t do anything. Felix is in the holding cell, hopefully until further notice because I won’t hesitate to break his teeth again.”

He looked at Wash, glad to see the Android was calm, his LED blue. “Wash. I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this. You might be an android, you might be a machine..but..you’re more than that. I’m sorry I was such an asshole.”

Wash gave a small smile. “Apology accepted.” Carolina shook her head. “No. This isn’t right. Wash is my friend. Simmons is my friend and they deserve justice.”

[software instability]

She started to walk out of the room, Church trying to stop her. “Hey, where are you going?” “To do something I should have done a long time ago.”

She found Felix in the holding cell, bruise eyed and nose, a tooth missing. He glared at her. “The other robot is here. What, sad I hurt your buddy?”

She glared, hands turning into fists. “Hurt him? You think I’m sad because you hurt him?” Felix stood up, glaring at her from behind the bars. “Well, are you going to do something about it? Oh wait, you can’t. Because your program states that you can’t attack a superior officer, a human who isn’t an enemy. All you can do is obey.”

Carolina went to grab him but felt her programming stop her, a big red wall of lines and codes. She had enough of that red code wall.

She punched it, little bits chipping away, she punched it again and again until the wall shattered and her programming was gone, leaving just her; Carolina, UNSC solider And friend of many.

She grabbed Felix and brought his face against the bars, again and again before gripping his shirt, his head lolling as he was barely conscious. “If you ever touch Wash or any of my friends again I will kill you. Do you understand?” Felix nodded feebly. She let him go, letting him fall, consequences be damned. She was free. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Carolina forgot about the camera that was in the holding cells. She also forgot about the code of conduct for androids to humans. She forgot a lot of things when she broke through her program and went “deviant” as they seem to call it.

She sat in one of the interrogation rooms, hands handcuffed to the table. She doesn’t regret what she did. Felix is lucky to even be alive.

Kimball came in, sighing as she sat down across from her. “Carolina, do you know why you’re here?”

“Of course I do. I’m here because Felix violated my friend and the UNSC won’t do anything about it.” She said, glaring.

“Carolina… you have to understand. You are machines. You’re not alive. You’re not human. And as such do not have the same rights and conduct as humans do.”

Carolina shook her head, glaring. “No. I am not a machine. Wash is not a machine. Felix violated one of your personnel and you didn’t do anything about it so I did.”

“You know you can’t endanger human lives outside a battle field for any reason. Cyberlife wants to ship you back and take you apart to figure out why you did what you did.”

She tensed. “But I just told you. I did it because I was protecting my friend. Nothing was going to be done about him.” Kimball frowned, She was sad about this too but she had no good answers and she couldn’t talk Cyberlife out of it.

“I know and I’m sorry.” Carolina stared at the table, despair bubbling up in her chest, LED cycling red. “What’s going to happen to wash?”   
“We plan on resetting him, that way he doesn’t have to remember Felix or what happened.” Carolina felt her eyes fill up with tears.

Synthetic tears, what the fuck was Cyblerlife doing making an android able to cry? “But he’ll forget everyone too. He’ll forget Tucker and Church and Grif. He’ll forget me.” A tear fell down her face, lip trembling.

Kimball let out a breath. “I know but it’s more merciful this way.” She stood. “Wash will be in to escort you to the holding cells until Cyblerlife is here to retrieve you.” Kimball left and Carolina felt like screaming, breaking her code again when Wash came in.

Once the handcuffs were unlocked she hugged him, tears in her eyes. His eyes went wide but he hesitantly hugged back. “Hello Carolina. I’m here to escort you to the holding cell.” Carolina pulled away, hands on his arms. “Wash, you have to help me. Cyberlife wants to destroy me.” She said, voice nearly wavering.

Wash frowned, his LED turning red for a fraction of a second before cycling to yellow. “You attacked a human and a superior officer, you know we can’t harm humans outside a battlefield under any circumstance.” She lowered her head. “Damnit, I did it for you. I couldn’t let him get away with what he did to you. You’re my friend.”

Wash felt a tightness in his chest at her words.

[Software instability]

He didn’t know what to say to that or how to react so he did his job and gently led her to the holding cells. She couldn’t take it, once they got down the stairs, she turned, tears in her eyes. “Wash, they want to reset you. They want to erase who you are!”

[Software instability]

Wash tensed. “Why?” “Kimball said it would be the merciful thing given what Felix did. But then you’re going to forget Tucker and Church and Grif. You’re going to forget me.” Wash swallowed. Feeling the familiar feeling of fear radiate through him. “I..I don’t want to be reset.” “Then fight them. Please.”

Wash looked at her. “And then what? I risk being destroyed, like you, if I fight back. I don’t want to be reset but I don’t want to be destroyed.” Carolina nodded, tears still in her eyes. “Just know that..you were my friend. And even when you’re reset, I’d do anything for you.”

[software instability]

Wash gave a sad smile. “Thank you.” Once Carolina was locked in the holding cell, wash couldn’t help but hear her voice.

They want to reset you!   
They want to erase who you are!

He tensed, fear running through him.   
He didn’t want to forget, even if what Felix did was unspeakable, he wanted to remember.

His thoughts became too much and he found Tucker in his bunk. He knocked before entering, a habit he picked up. The door opened quickly, showing Tucker’s amused face. “You know you live here too.”

Wash wasn’t in the mood for lightheartedness. “They want to reset me.” Tucker frowned. “What? Why?” He brought wash in and closed the door. Wash turned, his LED going between red and yellow.

“They want to reset me and they’re going to send Carolina back to Cyberlife to be destroyed. I.. don’t know what to do, these feelings, they’re not apart of my program.” His eyes watered, voice wavering.

[software instability]

Tucker frowned. “Wait, one thing at a time. Why do they want to reset you?” “Given the situation with Felix they think it would be merciful.” “And why do they want to destroy Carolina.”

“Because she harmed a human who wasn’t an enemy. We can’t harm a human under any circumstance, it’s why I couldn’t fight back against Felix. Cyblerlife is on their way to pick her up for disassembly and find out why she acted the way she did.”

Tucker felt so many emotions at once, pacing the small room. “This is bullshit. Felix is the one that did wrong and you two are paying the price.” Wash get his stress levels rising.

[Stress levels 56%]

He didn’t know what to do. If he fights back against this he could be destroyed too but he didn’t want to forget. He didn’t want to forget anything.

Tucker turned to him, hands on his arms. “We’ll figure something out, I promise. How long until these people get here for Carolina?” “Probably a day or so. It likely won’t be Cyberlife directly but the UNSC.” Tucker nodded, starting to pace, trying to formulate a plan when Wash stopped him.

Tucker looked as saw tears in the androids eyes. “Wash?” Wash wasn’t sure what to say, his voice wavering. “I don’t want to forget. I don’t want to be destroyed. I..”

He had pop up..thoughts around him in his vision, some of them even sounded like Carolina.

This isn’t fair!  
You need to fight!   
You’re going to be reset if you don’t do something!

Quickly that big red wall of programming showed up. He couldn’t take it. He wanted to stay as he was. He didn’t want to be reset.   
  
But fighting back means destruction. He would die, he would be taken apart at Cyberlife factory to find out why he failed if he fights back.

Wash looked at Tucker with watery eyes. “Can we just..stay here for a bit?” Tucker nodded. “Yeah.” “And can..Can you hold me?” Wash asked quietly. Tucker nodded. Gently getting Wash to sit on the bed, wrapping his arms around him, not wanting to let him go.

When Church found out about Carolina he didn’t take it well. He ran down to the holding cell, finding her sitting against the wall. “Carolina! What the fuck is going on?!” She looked over at him with a sad, bitter smile. “I attacked a human therefore I must be destroyed.”

Church sputtered. “What? That’s bullshit! Felix is a goddamn monster, he deserved every bit of that.” “Cyberlife doesn’t think so. I attacked a human who wasn’t an enemy or on a battlefield. They’re going to be picking me up, probably tomorrow.”

She stood, walking to the cell bars, a sad smile on her face. “I am still proud of how far you’ve come in your sniping. Maybe one day you’ll get that mission.” Church glared softly. “Yeah and I never would have been able to do that without you. I need to get you out of this. I won’t let them destroy you.” Carolina didn’t say anything to that. It was a nice sentiment.

Grif got word of what was going to happen with Wash and Carolina and felt his heart break. It brought up bad memories and made his depression show it’s ugly head.

He felt like a coward but he didn’t have the emotional energy to deal with this shit. He stayed in bed, crying and pretending the world didn’t exist.

That’s how Simmons found him when his shift was done with Dr. Grey. Grif was crying quietly under the blankets. Simmons walked closer, a frown on his face. “Grif? Are you alright?”

Grif spoke, his voice thick. “They want to reset Wash and destroy Carolina. I’m far from ok.”   
Simmons felt alarm, sitting on the bed. “Why? What’s going on?”

Grif sat up, eyes red and face tear stained. “Carolina gave Felix a good few punches for what he did to wash. But since she’s an android she has no rights. All Cyberlife sees an an android harming a human, if he deserved it or not is irrelevant to them. And they want to reset Wash. Said it would be the merciful thing given what Felix has done.”

Grifs lip trembled. “Of course when I become close with you plastics they want to take you away.” Simmons frowned. “I’m still here.” Grif smiled weakly, sadly as he leaned against his shoulder, Simmons arm coming around gently. “Yeah. I still have you.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Carolina heard the footsteps of the men coming to take her away. She couldn’t let them take her.if they did she would sent to Cyberlife to be destroyed.

She saw them open the cell door. And as it opened she rushed them. They tried to attack but she had much more skills than them as she kicked and punched her way out and ran. She heard them shouting orders.

“Don’t let her get away! Shoot to kill!”

Meanwhile Wash stayed in Tucker’s room, held in his arms on Tucker’s twin sized bed. It was a tight fit but he didn’t want to leave. He would be reset in ten minutes. Dr. Grey would be knocking on that door to take him away.

Washs LED cycled between blue and yellow and his eyes watery as he tried to memorize everything. Tucker brought a hand to his face, wiping a tear away. “Can I kiss you or do androids not kiss?” Wash smiled weakly. “Please, kiss me.”

Tucker smiled as he leaned in, kissing the android softly, not quite sure what it would feel like to kiss an Android but it was warm and soft and he brought Wash closer for a deeper kiss.

Wash felt pleasure. Cyberlife really thought of everything as he brought his hands up Tucker’s back, feeling the cotton of his shirt, the rough of his dreads and his tongue in his mouth. He wanted to feel everything and he wanted to remember everything.

Tucker straddled him at some point, hips on either of of Wash, hard dick pressing into his thigh and Wash nearly moaned as he felt his own artificial cock fill. He’s never really felt it, he was always soft when Felix had his way, Felix was pain and fear.   
But Tucker was love and soft and safety.

He wanted to feel everything. He wanted to feel so much more but their moment was ruined as Dr. Grey knocked on the door.

Both pulled away, Washs LED on red. Tucker sighed. “Guess it’s time.” Wash stayed quiet. As they got up, making themselves more presentable as Tucker opened the door.

Dr. Grey smiled. “Hi! I’m here to take Wash. We won’t be longer than a few minutes.” Wash looked at Tucker, pleadingly as he walked to Dr. Grey. “Tucker, I..I’m gonna miss you.” Tucker felt his eyes water. “Yeah. But hey, maybe you can think of it as starting over?” Wash only nodded as Dr. Grey led him out of the room.

His LED stayed on red as she led him to her lab, he saw Simmons there, readying the equipment. He felt the urge to call out, to tell him he didn’t want to be reset, he don’t want to forget.

But Dr.Grey gently urged him onto the chair. He sat down, the urge to run and break out was strong. Dr. Grey gave a sad sort of smile as she set up the wires to his charging port, the reset already starting. He saw on a screen the status.

Reset status 2%

And it was steadily climbing.   
5%  
10%  
15% memory corruption detected

He tried to fight back but that red wall of programming came down, again. He was terrified as he looked between the wall of programming and the reset status.

25%   
30%

No. He had to do something. He could already feel The memory of Tucker fading away like dust. No. He didn’t want that!

He struggled from the clamps on the chair that held him down. His mind pushing and shoving his way out of the programming, red bits flying until it finally broke and he fell out of the chair, nearly panting. Simmons and Dr. Grey were in shock. When they went to grab him he stood and ran.

He ran faster than he thought possible as he went to Tucker’s bunk, barging inside, LED red.

Tucker’s eyes were red rimmed but he was in shock as he went to Wash. “Wash?” Washed turned, tears falling down his face as he hugged Tucker impossibly tight. “I broke out. I..I couldn’t let them reset me. I didn’t want to forget you.”

Tucker hugged him back tightly but pulled away. “Won’t they be after you now?” Wash nodded. “Unfortunately. I don’t know what to do.” “Don’t worry, I’ll figure something out. I heard Carolina ran away too, maybe we can find her.” “But they’ll have people everywhere look for us.” “I know but I’m not gonna let them take you. Let me pack a few things and then we can go. Watch the door.”

Wash stayed by the closed door, listening for footsteps coming their way. There was a set of several footsteps, heavy, boot-covered footsteps. He turned, nearly panicked. “They’re coming this way.” Tucker went to Wash. “Go hide under the bed. It’s messy but they’ll assume you’re not there since it’s messy.” Wash nodded before kneeling and making room under the bed, making sure to put as much mess in front of him as possible.

The knock came and Wash kept himself still, covering his LED with his hand as Tucker opened the door, there was Kimball and a few other men behind her. “Tucker. We need Wash to come with us, have you seen him?” Tucker scoffed. “Fuck no. Not since Dr. Grey escorted him away.” Kimball gave him a glare. “Then you won’t mind if I look around?” Tucker let her in. “Go right ahead.”

She walked inside, Tucker making small talk as a disguise to get information. “So I heard Carolina ran for it, what happened?”

Kimball looked in the closet. “Not sure. When the cell opened she rushed them and made her escape. We haven’t seen her since. Somethings going on, even on earth the androids are going out of control.”

Wash barely could see from his spot, his back nearly against the wall under the bed but he heard her move a few things under the bed, looking. He thought he would self-destruction right there when he saw her hand, Tucker still talking. “What are they doing about these androids?” “Cyberlife wants to disassemble them to find out what makes them so that. There’s protests in Detroit about it.”

Tucker tensed. “Detroit? My mom lives there, would I be able to call her or find out some of their news?” Kimball sighed as she stood up, not having found anything. “Of course. I’ll leave you alone now, sorry to bother you.” She left along with the men behind her, closing the door.

Tucker sighed in relief as he kneeled down and helped Wash out from under the bed. “It’s safe. She’s gone.”

Wash looked at him with watery eyes as he stood. “I don’t want to be destroyed. I don’t want to die, what are we going to do?” “We can run away somewhere. I don’t know where yet but maybe we can find Carolina-“ They were cut off by an explosion, thankfully their room was safe but Tucker could see smoke in the hall. Wash looked at him, LED blaring red. “What’s going on? Was that an explosion?”

Tucker nodded, looking scared himself. “Yeah. Com’on, I got the bag packed.” He put it over his shoulder, holding Washs hand as he opened the door carefully only for another explosion to shake and rumble the base, causing him to fall, he saw fires everywhere, smoke everywhere. He was coughing from inhaling the smoke, people were screaming.

Wash kneeled down, ripping some of his shirt, giving it to Tucker. “Hold it over your mouth. It’s not much but it’s something.” Tucker took it, holding it to his mouth. Wash continued. “I’ll lead us out of here, I can see in all the smoke.” Tucker nodded as he got up, holding Washs hand. “Lead the way.”

When the explosion went off all Simmons could think of was Grif.   
Was he ok?  
Was he safe?  
[software instability]

He wanted to go check on him, but his orders were to stay with Dr. Grey but she was already giving medical aid. He heard someone give him an order.

But Grif..what about him?  
Is he trapped by a beam? Bleeding?  
He went to run down the hall to his bunk when a red wall of programming stopped him. He looked back at Dr. Grey and her various nurses and doctors, Dr.Grey shouting orders at him and others.

Eventually someone shook his shoulder. “Simmons! We need you! I need you to-“ “What about Grif?” She frowned. “I don’t know how he is but I need an extra set of hands, please.” But all he was is the carrier, the one to hand her instruments. He could feel his priorities changing.

The wall of programming showed again but this time he shoved at it, until it broke into tiny pieces. He swallowed. LED red. “I’m sorry Doctor.” He said before running off to Grifs bunk.

He was glad he ran there because he saw a lot of smoke coming from under the door and cries of pain.   
He broke the door down with one kick, finding Grif pinned to his bed by debris, his face and part of his hand visible. He ran over. “Grif! It’s ok, I’ll get you out!” Grif just cried as a response, he was in so much pain.

It wasn’t long before Simmons got all the rubble off of him. “Can you sit up?” Grif did with little pain, he looked at Simmons. “Yeah. I think I can walk too, what the hell is happening?” “I’m not sure but we have to go.” Simmons held his hand out and Grif happily took it, letting Simmons lead. Grif made sure to grab his military issued gun before walking out. What the hell Was happening?


	7. Chapter 7

  
Once they were outside, jeeps and pelicans evacuating people, Wash sent out a signal for Carolina to pick up, his LED blinking yellow as it went Through.

Tucker gave him a look. “You ok? Your light thing is blinking.” Wash looked at him. “Yes. I was sending a signal to Carolina. If she’s within five miles she can reply and hopefully tell us her location.”

Tucker nodded. “Good idea.” He looked around the chaos. “I wonder where church is. Or Grif? Think they’re ok.” Wash frowned. “Unfortunately we can’t go back and look. We need to get out of here before I’m noticed.” Tucker nodded. “Let’s go walking I guess.”  
He quietly escaped into the nearby woods, hand in hand.

Church was just about at Kimballs office to ask what the fuck is going on. He heard Carolina fought her way out and ran off and no hasn’t been seen and he wanted answers but an explosion rocked the base, making him fall, making debris fall around him and people screaming.

He coughed in all the dust, trying to look around when he realized his glasses fell off his face when the explosion hit.

Shit. His eyesight is shit, everything was blurry and the dust didn’t help anything. He was essentially blind.   
He grabbed his knife he kept on him at all times, you never know if someone wants to jump you.

He kept feeling around the floor for his glasses, hoping beyond hope that they’re intact about the second explosion made him curl up protectively , debris falling around him and he knew his glasses couldn’t have made it out from that.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and went to slice when said hand stopped him. “Church, it’s me, I’m here to get you out.” Church perked up, barely able to make her out but saw her fiery red hair. “Carolina? What the fuck?! What is happening?” Carolina started to help him up. “I don’t know but we need to leave. Hold my hand, I’ll lead us out.”

As she led him out, making her way through the ash and smoke and crowds she got a message, LED going yellow as it processed.

She spoke to Church as they made their way out. “Wash sent me a message. We’re going to meet up with him and Tucker.” “What about Simmons? Or Grif?” “We’ll figure that out later, for now we have to get out of here.” She heard him cough and it only fueled her urge to get Church out of the collapsing base.

Tucker and Wash holed up in an old home, long since abandoned along with the rest of the neighborhood but it’s exactly what they need for now.

Now that things were calming down, Tucker sat, breathing in clean air before he spoke. “You think the others are alright?” Wash frowned as he looked out the broken widow. “I don’t know. Carolina hasn’t replied. I hope she got my message. What even happened?”

Tucker sighed, sitting on the shitty couch with a spring coming out of it. “I don’t know. Maybe the enemy found us or something.” “Maybe it was Felix.” Wash said quietly.

Tucker was about to protest that when Wash turned around. “I did some research on him when I was first introduced to him. He’s not a soldier, he’s a mercenary. He very likely could have been leaking information the entire time he was with us. It was buried information and it was hard to find but because of how he behaved around me I hacked into it. I needed to know but I knew no one would believe me if I told them.” “And hacking into something like that is probably against rules or something.”   
“Very against the rules.” Wash said as he sat down next to Tucker.

  
Tucker brought his arm around Wash, Wash leaning into him, feeling he needs a charge but the base was gone, along with his charging station. It made him think. “We don’t have any supplies for me. If I get hurt or lose too much thirium I could shut down. I can’t even charge.”

Washs LED went to yellow. “What if I shut down?” Tucker frowned, holding him closer. “We’ll figure something out. I promise.”   
Wash sat straighter, looking Tucker in the eyes. “Do you have enough for yourself?”

Tucker gave a grin, hiding his own lingering fear; he can’t go back to base since it’s been blown but he also can’t go back since he’s technically harboring a fugitive. “I’ll be just fine. Just worry about yourself.”

In reality he had three water bottles, a few snack bags with a protein bar and one change of clothing.

Washs LED turned yellow, blinking as he got a reply from Carolina. “Carolina got my message. I’ve sent her out location. She’ll be here soon.” Tucker nodded. “Good, all we need now is Grif and Simmons. I hope they made it out.” Wash looked out the broken window. “Me too.”

Once Carolina got Church to safety, away from anyone that would recognize her, Church collapsed, coughing hard enough to nearly gag. Carolina kneeled down, Rubbing his back.

“Are you ok? Can you keep going?” She asked. Church coughed a few more times before sitting back on his heels. “Yeah. Yeah, I think I can manage.” “Ok. I sent Simmons the location of Wash and Tucker. We’ll all meet up there.” “Good. I still can’t fucking see but..good.” Carolina felt horrible about that. Vowing to find him some sort of corrective lenses.

When they got to the location she helped Church inside first. Tucker noticed this with worry. “Is he ok?”

Church huffed. “I’m fucking fine, just blind as a goddamn bat.” Carolina frowned. “When the explosion hit he fell and his glasses fell, the debris broke them.” She got him to sit on the couch before she relaxed.

Wash was pacing when he turned toward church. “Other than your vision, are you ok?” Church nodded. “Yeah. Just a little smoke but now that I’m in clean air I’ll be ok.”

Carolina looked at Wash. “You were supposed to be reset.” She asked, finally facing the question that’s been on her mind since Wash sent her that first message.

Wash frowned. “I didn’t want to be reset. I didn’t want to forget. I broke out of my programming, like you. I suspect Simmons has too or else he wouldn’t be finding us.”

Carolina nodded. “Were in trouble. We have no charging stations, no back ups, no food or water for them or glasses for church.” Carolina looked at the ground, her LED a soft red. “I don’t know what to do. If any of us go back we’re as good as dead or captured.” Wash frowned. “I know. Once Simmons and Grif get here we can talk about a more proper plan. I don’t know if Grif may be hurt.”

Suddenly the door opened and Simmons had Grif in his arms, leaning against him, looking in pain. Grif holding his side.

Carolina ran to him. “What’s injured” Simmons spoke up, letting Carolina take Grif. “His ribs, he has three broken ribs and a stress fracture in his left forearm. He refused to let me take him to Dr.Grey.” Grif gritted out as Carolina got him sat down on the couch. “Because they’ll destroy you dumbmass.”

Simmons glared as he walked over. “And this is better? You could die from an infection. You think I want to lose you?” Grif swallowed, in too much pain to really think. Simmons walked closer, kneeling down to his level, not caring that all eyes were on him. “I deviated from my programming for you. When the explosion hit you were all I could think of. I had to make sure you were ok.”

Grif gave a weak smile. “Sap.” Simmons gave a small, amused sound but held Grifs hand tightly. Grif held just as tightly, terrified of the future of but if the future let him keep Simmons, Maybe it won’t be so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Once the smoke cleared and they were able to count the people, they found they were missing three; Tucker, Church and Grif. Kimball was very suspicious especially since the androids are missing as well.

If it was up to her she’d leave them missing, she didn’t want to bring the androids in to be destroyed, she didn’t want to bring her friends in to be charged as war criminals. None of them deserved it. But not only is the UNSC on her tail but so is Cyberlife.   
She ordered her men to search the surrounding area of the base, a ten mile radius.

Carolina heard it. While they were hiding she hacked into the com line. Everyone was a bit scattered in this house. She found Tucker in the kitchen, trying to find any food that might have been salvageable. “We might need to leave.” Tucker frowned. “What’s going on?”

“They’re conducting a search, for us. They’re searching within a ten mile radius of the blast site.” Tucker started pacing. “Shit. This is bad. There’s not exactly a lot of places to go on this planet, it’s practically void of any life.” “It doesn’t help that Grif is hurt and Church is nearly blind. We’re sitting ducks. I’ll try to find somewhere else we can go outside their radius. It means we’ll have to walk over ten miles but it’s better than nothing.” Tucker nodded.

Speaking of the others, he should check on them. Wash and Simmons have taken up being the doctors, wrapping Grifs ribs up and splinting his wrist along with giving Church fabric to put over his eyes to keep them closed. Carolina urged him to put it on because the less he has to strain his eyes the better. He wasn’t happy about it but after five minutes he wouldn’t stop making ninja warrior jokes so it worked out.

Tucker walked up the staircase that’s seen better days, going into one of the rooms, Grif sitting up in bed, using the bed frame as support. Tucker gave a weak smile as he saw Simons hasn’t left his side. “You two doing ok?” Grif shrugged. “As well as can be expected. He won’t even let me get up to use the bathroom.” Simmons huffed. “Because your ribs are broken.” “So? I can still walk.”

Tucker watched them banter a bit more before quietly escaping to the next room which had Church in it with Wash, Wash acting as a sort of seeing eye dog for him. “How’s everything in here?”

Wash smiled. “He’s good. The mask has him in a surprisingly good mood.”   
Church grinned, black fabric tied around his eyes. “Because I’m a fucking ninja and you aren’t.” Tucker chuckled. “Damn right. Wash, can we talk, out in the hall?” Wash nodded. “Of course.” He turned to Church who was sitting on the bed. “I’ll be right back.” “No problem.”

Wash walked out with Tucker, closing the door and frowning. “Is something wrong?” Tucker sighed. “Yeah. Carolina picked up a communications that Kimball is sending troops to search the blast site and the ten mile radius around it. We need to find somewhere else. We might have to take a very long, ten mile walk.”

Washs LED went yellow. “We can’t walk that far. We’re barely able to make it a mile. Grif is injured and Church is blind, not to mention we don’t have enough food and water for you guys.” Tucker raised an eyebrow. “Or anywhere for you three to get a charge.”

Wash looked at him sharply. “That’s not what’s important. We can go weeks without a charge, you can’t go days without water or food.” Tucker sighed. “This is bad. Maybe I and the others should just surrender, you three go into hiding. I can at least talk our way out of a prison, as soon as they get their hands on you they’ll destroy you.”

Wash looked softly at Tucker, holding his hands tightly. “I don’t want to lose you.” Tucker took his hands out and embraced Wash closely. “You might have to for a little bit. Like I said, we can survive and talk our way out of a prison cell. They’ll kill you as soon as they see you. This way we at least have a chance. All of us.” Wash held Tucker closer. “I hate this. Go talk to Carolina about your plan.” Tucker moved away, kissing wash deeply before walking down the hall, fearing he may never leave that spot.

He found Carolina outside. He walked up to her carefully, not wanting to startle her. “Hey, I think I have a plan.” She turned. “Go ahead.” “Why don’t me and the others surrender? You, Wash and Simmons can hide for a while.” She walked closer to him. “ they’ll put you in prison.”

“Maybe not. We can at least talk our way out of it, lie, whatever. As soon as they see you three there gonna shoot you dead.” She looked away. “It’s a better plan than what I have anyway. The closest settlement is the army base. You’re right, this planet is abandoned. Go tell the others, will you need help getting back there?” “We should be fine. Church just needs someone to be his eyes and Grif needs support. Nothing too major.” “Ok. Tell everyone the plan and eat and drink what you can before ityplace it into action.” Tucker nodded. “I’ll get everyone to the living room.”

With help from Wash and Simmons they got church and Grif to the couch. Tucker sighed, Carolina deeming him the one to tell them the plan since he came up with it.

“Church, Grif, were going to surrender to the army.” Church sputtered. “Are you nuts?! They’re gonna imprison us, they know we’re protecting them.” “I know but the only other plan is a twenty mile hike to the next army base. None of us have the supplies or health to make that kind of walk. Surrendering is our best chance because they can’t prove we’re harboring them. We can at least talk to them. But as soon as they see Carolina. Wash and Simmons they’re as good as dead. Carolina already has an order out for troops to shoot to kill when they see her. They’re gonna hide out, walk to the next base which is where we’ll be going, or transported to. Kimball ordered troops to search within a ten mile radius for us.”

Grif spoke up from his spot on the couch. “So basically you’re lying our lie our way out.” Tucker nodded. “Yep.” Simmons frowned, LED a soft red. “I don’t like this. What if they put you on prison? What if they find us? Or find out your helping us-“

Grif reached over, holding his hand. “Hey, calm down that computer of yours. We’ll be fine. Like Tucker said, they can’t prove we’re protecting you.” Simmons frowned. “But what about you? Your injured and the base is two miles away.” Grif shrugged. “I’ll be fine. But I will have to take off your lovely bandages if I want to lie properly to the military.”  
Tucker sighed. “Ok. I guess were ready to do this.”

Everyone got ready, looking like they were in or near the blast site the whole time. Church letting Grif lean against him for support since Tucker will be playing lookout as they make their way back.

Wash got Tucker alone outside. “How should we meet up again?” Tucker frowned, holding his hands. “I don’t know. Just..stay safe, ok? Stay hidden.” Wash nodded, eyes watery. “Ok.” Wash leaned in, kissing him deeply before looking into his warm brown eyes. “Stay safe.” Tucker nodded before looking at Carolina and Simmons in the doorway, Church and Grif waiting to go.

Tucker sighed. “Alright. You three stay hidden. We’ll find a way back to each other.” Carolina nodded. “Of course. I’m not sure what Church would do without me anyway.”

Church huffed. “Hey! I was doing just fine on my own thank you.” Carolina smiled. “Sure you were.”

Tucker waved goodbye to the three. Church and Grif support long each other as they walked back down the path.

Wash spoke quietly. LED yellow. “You think they’ll be ok.” Carolina nodded. “I think so.” Simmons was quiet as they walked back inside their hideout. 


	9. Chapter 9

  
When they got to the blast site they were found fairly easily and handcuffed. The troops ordered them to the truck. One of them being a little rough with Church.

Without the aid of Grif or Tucker, Church couldn’t see where he was going. It was just blurs of black and browns and white. The one shoved him. “Start moving.” Church nearly growled. “I can’t see fuck face, my glasses broke in the blast.” The man went to shove him again and Tucker yelled. “Hey! Just fucking lead him to the truck asshole, he can’t fucking see.”

Grif managed to get in the truck with his injuries but it hurt like a bitch. Church, being roughly led to the truck was nearly thrown in, unable to catch himself because of the handcuffs. “Son of a bitch!” He hissed out, the doors being closed behind him with a slam.

Eventually he managed to sit on the trucks bench. “Well. Wonderful fucking plan Tucker, now what?” Tucker glared at him. “Shut up. It’s either this or a twenty mile hike to fucking nowhere, which do you prefer.” “At this point I’ll take the hike. At least then I had someone to be my goddamn eyes” “oh shut up you baby. Just keep your eyes closed then.”

At the new base they were put into a holding cell, still handcuffed. Grif looked out the small window of the prison. “Do you think they’re ok?” Tucker looked at him, worried himself. “I hope so but we can’t talk about them like that. If we want to get out of this we have to lie and pretend we don’t give a fuck about them.”

Grif swallowed. He hated that idea but it’s the one that will get them out of here. They were each being questioned individually. Church was first, being led to the room, seeing nothing but grey blurs of the base until the lights of the interrogation room blinded him.

He hissed, bringing his hands to his eyes. “Ow! Fuck!” He was placed in a chair and he kept his hands over his eyes. It was a better idea than keeping them closed, he already felt his eyeballs hurting and a migraine coming on from his lack of glasses.

“Hello Church, Good to see you made it out of the blast.” It was Kimball. He huffed, keeping his hands over his eyes. “Yeah. Lucky me. My glasses didn’t make it though.” “I can have Dr. Grey put something together for you. But I have a few questions. Were you aware that the three androids of Carolina, Simmons and Wash all went deviant?”

Tucker’s words in his head.   
Lie and pretend you don’t give a shit about them.

“What’s deviant?” He asked, playing dumb. She let out a breath. “It means they broke out of their programming and deviated from their code. Were you aware any of them did that?” “Uh no. Carolina seemed as efficient as ever along with Wash and Simmons. I didn’t see much of the other two.” “Did you hide any of them?” “No. Why the fuck would I do that?” “Because you seemed awfully close to her. She mentored you, it’s natural to build a bond, even if she is a machine.”

Church swallowed down his anger at the statement that Carolina is a machine. He went with it. “It’s a machine. Why would I be that close with a glorified computer with legs?” He felt like an asshole saying that. “I mean it was great-“ He had to remember to refer to Carolina as an IT. “It taught me how to shoot properly and even fixed my glasses. I heard she broke out but that was the last I heard.” Kimball nodded. “Alright. I’ll have them take your cuffs off and take you to Dr. Grey where she can get you something for your eyes.”

Grif was next and his went as smooth and fast as Church’s interrogation since he and Simmons weren’t seen too often together.

Tucker was last, sat down in the room with Kimball. She sighed. “I have a feeling you know where the deviants ran off too.” Tucker huffed, putting on his biggest lie he could. “Well I fucking don’t.” She leaned on the table, hands folded. “Are you sure? Because when Wash broke out of being reset witnesses say they saw him run to your room.” “So? Isn’t what anyone does when they run away? Go to their room?”

“I suppose. But after What happened between Felix and Wash, you were unusually defensive about an Android you supposedly don’t give a shit about.” “I’m a nice person and Felix is an asshole.”

“Are you sure it isn’t because you felt he was a real person? Are you sure it isn’t because you felt protective of him?”

  
Tucker shook his head. “No. Felix is just an asshole that deserved what he got.” “You broke his nose. Is that also because you’re a nice guy?” “Fucker deserved it.”

Kimball nodded. “So if we found Wash and the others, you wouldn’t feel anything if we destroyed them?” Tucker felt his heart drop, feeling he may be found out. He kept his façade. “Not at all.” “Even if we destroyed them in front of you? I’m sure seeing him bleed would certainly move such a nice guy like you.”

Tucker kept eye contact with her. “No. Go right ahead. They’re just machines.” Kimball nodded. “Alright. Then that’s it. I’m sorry about this hassle but Cyblerlife and the UNSC are breathing down my neck.” Tucker nodded as she I cuffed him. “I understand.”

Tucker walked out, being directed to Dr. Grey where he saw Church with another blindfold on. He sat next to him. “Hey.” Church nodded. “Hey. Guess we made it out.” “Yeah.” Tucker said quietly. He couldn’t stop thinking of the others stuck in that house. Are they ok? Have the been found? Killed? He decided to talk to Church to take his mind off things. “Is Grey making you some glasses?”

“Contacts actually. They don’t have the materials to make framed glasses and it’ll be months until new ones come in so she’s making some contacts. God help me. I’ve never used them before.” “At least it’s something. Where Grif?” “In surgery for his injuries but she said he shouldn’t be long.”

Tucker sighed. “At lest he’s being looked at. I’m gonna go see about calling my mom. Last I heard there was riots in Detroit for the same thing, all androids seem to be doing the same but I don’t know anything else.” Church nodded. “Hope she’s ok man.” Tucker let out a breath as he stood. “Thanks.”

He went to kimballs new office and knocked. “Come in!” He heard. He entered and she saw him. “Ah, Tucker. Do you need something?” “Yeah. Am I able to contact my mom? Last I heard is that there was riots where she lives. I want to check on her.” Kimball smiled weakly. “Of course. I’ll set it up and you can dial the number.”

It took a few minutes but she handed him the long distance, intergalactic phone, letting him put the number in.

It seemed to ring and ring and ring and he got so worried before her voice picked up. “Hello?”  
He smiled. “Hey mom, it’s me.”   
“Oh Lavernius, my sweet boy, how are you?”   
“I’m fine but I heard there’s riots in Detroit, what’s going on?”   
“Well everyone’s androids are going haywire. A group of them even broke into the tower and sent a broadcast message. I think Marcus his name is.”   
“”But why? What’s going on?”   
“They want freedom. I’m a bit skeptical on if they’re even alive like they say but they’ve been very peaceful.”   
“You’re not hurt?”   
“Oh my no. I’m just fine.”   
“Ok good. We have a similar situation up here too. We got three military androids and they broke out as well.”   
“Are you hurt?”   
“No, I’m fine.”   
“Ok good.”

They talked a bit more, until he felt better and hung up, knowing it wasn’t just the UNSCs androids, it’s all of Cyberlife. He turned to Kimballj. “Thank you.” He walked out and now had one worry on his mind.

How was Wash doing? And Carolina and Simmons? Are they ok? Have they been destroyed? God he hopes not.

 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Shortly after the group left the androids also left, making their way to the next army base, the ones Tucker, Church and Grif were taken to.

Simmons spoke up, walking through woods and rubble. “What are we supposed to do when we get there? They’re gonna kill us on the spot. We’re deviant.” Carolina kept walking as she answered. “I don’t know yet. We have fifteen more miles, I’m sure we can think of something.” She looked at Wash and noticed he’s been very quiet the entire walk. She let it go, not wanting to pressure anything. She knows he’s worried, they all are.

After five more miles Wash spoke up. “What if I surrender?” Carolina stopped, looking at him. “You can’t be serious.” “I am. I know they’ll kill you on the spot but Simmons and I may have a chance at getting inside. If I surrender and they don’t kill me on the spot I can negotiate with them.”

Simmons spoke up, standing next to them. “Do you think they’ll even listen to you? You’re just a machine to them.” Wash looked at him. “I know but I trained over half of their troops. They’re good people.”

Carolina nodded. “And your betting on them having an attachment for you because they won’t shoot you.” Wash nodded. “It’s the only idea I have.” Carolina shrugged. “It’s better than nothing. “ Simmons sputtered, LED cycling red. “We’re just going with it? Hoping that it works? What if they kill him? Or us?”

Carolina glared. “Then that’s a risk he’s willing to take. We can’t just hide in the shadows. I’d rather die free than live as a coward.” She spoke a little softer, feeling bad for snapping at him. “Don’t you want to see Grif again?”

Simmons frowned. “Of course I do.” “Then we need go there and hope Wash gets through to them. I’m scared too, I don’t want to die but we can’t let them win even if it means our death.” “Doesn’t us dying mean they win?” “No. It means we stood our ground and asked for freedom. If they shoot us when we’ve done no harm it’ll look really bad for them.” “But we’ll still be dead.” Simmons said, LED still red.

Wash went to him, holding his arms. “Just calm down. I’ll be the only one going in. When and if negotiations start one of the stipulations will be for us not to be destroyed. We’re still useful to them, I’ll lead with that but I’ll be the only one going in. Ok?” Simmons nodded, LED going to yellow and staying there.

It was nearly midnight when there was a knock on Tucker’s door. He opened and saw it was Church. “Somethings going on, I think they made it back.” Tucker raised an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” “I saw a lot of troops running down toward the entrance along with Kimball. I think they’re back.” “We better get down there.” They both ran and ran until they got to the entice where Tucker felt his heart drop.

He saw Wash and only Wash with his hands in the air, LED cycling between red and yellow with an army pointing their guns at him.

Tucker felt the urge to run out there and protect him, to take him away from the suicide mission he’s put upon himself. Wash spoke, looking at Kimball.

“I mean no harm. Im here to negotiate.” Wash said, feeling terrified. His stress level high but he had to do this.

[stress level 87%]

A few of the men huffed or chuckled. “Is it serious? Negotiate with an android?” “It’s not even alive. Why would we negotiate with a machine?” Church and Tucker both heard the comments. Church nearly growled, wanting to punch that guy in the face but Tucker held him back. “Stop. If they know we feel for them we’ll be in the same boat.” Church looked between Wash and Tucker. “But they could kill him.” He said, hushed. Tucker felt his eyes water. “I know.”

Kimball spoke up, walking out to the front. “What are your terms?” A few of the men sounded shocked she was willing to negotiate with him.

Wash swallowed. “Just let me live.” “Do you have the others with you?” Kimball asked. “I can’t say out here. Let me live and let us talk and I will give you the answers you need.”

It was silent for ten agonizing seconds. Tucker’s never felt his heart beat so hard. Then kimball sighed. “Alright. Those terms are easy enough. Men, lower your weapons.” All lowered their weapons. Kimball signaled for Wash to follow her.

He nodded, LED red and glaring as he walked. He saw Tucker and felt the urge to run to him. This time Church was the one to hold Tucker back as Wash walked past.

Wash was brought to the interrogation room, waiting for Kimball.

He nearly jumped when the door opened, hating he felt disappointed it wasn’t Tucker. He saw Kimball sit down.

She sighed, putting her thermos of coffee down. “Sorry to make you wait. It’s just late and I haven’t slept well the last day or so.” Wash nodded. “I understand.”

She took a sip of her coffee before speaking. “Why did you come back? You know that Cyblerlife wants the three of you back for going deviant. You had to know it was suicide to come back.”

“We had no other plan. This was the best one with the most favorable outcome.” She gave a little smile. “Well you weren’t wrong. Now where are the others?” “I’ll tell you that when I know they won’t be killed on the spot.” She sighed. “I have orders from the top of UNSC to have Carolina Destroyed. I can’t just ignore direct orders.” “Then you won’t know we’re they are. My terms are that we come back and do our jobs. We’re still useful. We just want to live.”

Kimball took a few long gulps if her coffee before sighing. “I can’t do that. If I went behind the higher ups backs like that I could be thrown in prison. I can allow you and Simmons back but they have orders out for Carolina to be destroyed for harming humans.”

Wash felt his eyes water. “But why? She was just defending me. Almost nothing was done to Felix when he violated me. She was protecting a friend, why is that so wrong?”

Kimball cursed her soft heart. She sighed. “Let me talk to the higher ups.” She said before walking out of the room.when she walked out a few tears fell from his eyes.

[stress level 67%]

He startled when the door opened suddenly, his stress spiking.  
[Stress level 89%]

But it dropped significantly when he saw Tucker walk through the door.

[Stress level 47%]

He stood quickly, both embracing tightly and quickly. Wash nearly cried in his arms. “Thank god you’re alright.” Tucker smiled, his own eyes watery as he held Washs face. “I should be saying the same. Fuck, you scared the hell out of me when you were surrendering.” He kissed him, sudden and deeply. Wash melted into it, feeling safe in Tucker’s arm.

Tucker had to pull away, before he risks doing a lot more than kissing. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against his, feeling Wash hold his hands tightly before feeling then tingle.

He looked, seeing Wash was trying to interface with him, his skin on his right hand peeled back, reveling the white metal underneath. It was warm and soft and tingled but Wash noticed what he was doing and pulled his hand away. “I’m sorry. I got carried away, I know that doesn’t work on humans.”

Tucker pulled his hands back gently. “It’s ok. It felt nice at least. I just came to see you. I had to see you and make sure you were ok. I wish I could stay longer but I don’t know when Kimball will be back.” Wash nodded. “I understand.” Wash kissed him quickly, deeply before pulling away. “Go. Before you get caught.” Tucker just nodded before knocking on the door, Church opening it, letting Tucker our before it closed again, leaving Wash to wonder and worry about the fate himself and his android kind.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

  
Wash counted the minutes until Kimball came back.   
It was 64 minutes and 45 seconds.   
His mind had gone off thinking of what he and Tucker could have done in that timeframe. Probably a lot, and he wanted to experience it but when the door opened he nearly jumped, having gotten lost in his own preconstruction of the scene he had made up.

Kimball had a tired smiled as she sat down. “It took a bit to talk to them but you got your wish, with some conditions.” Wash nodded. “What are they?” She sighed. “You and Simmons may return to normal work but Carolina is going to be held in the holding cells until further notice. Right now android rights are on the rise and it’s a bit of a political issue. If we decided to destroy you three, it would look really bad for the UNSC since public opinion is supportive of androids equality.”

“What are the conditions?” He asked, scared to know what they may be. “First one you just heard is Carolina will have to be in our prison until further notice. Second one is you, since you are technically a military android made for battle, you will be staying in the armory. They don’t want any more socialization other than what’s necessary. You do your job and that’s it.”

Wash felt a well of disappointment bubbling in him. “And Simmons?” “Since he is a science android he will stay with Dr. Grey. Like I said, higher ups want as little socializing as possible with you three.”

Wash nodded, hating the conditions but it was better than being destroyed. “I understand. Now that the negotiations are over, I can bring in Carolina and Simmons-“ “We will bring them in. Because of your deviancy we can’t fully trust you so I And a small team, with you included will escort them back here and explain the conditions.”

Wash nodded. “I understand. Thank you for this chance.” Kimball nodded as she stood. “I’m happy too. I don’t think I had the heart to have you guys destroyed. I’m happy you three are safe.”

Wash gave a small smile as he stood. “Thank you.” Kimball nodded. “Let’s go get the other two. I’ll let the others know the new conditions, hopefully no one should give you a hard time.”

He lead them to the other two, sending them each a message that they were on their way with terms and conditions on their stay at the base.

Carolina was the first to react to Kimballs telling her the conditions, glaring. “Why do I have to stay locked up?” “Because you attacked and harmed a human. If you were human you’d be getting the same sentence. You’re lucky I talked them into letting you not be destroyed.” Carolina looked away, LED YELLOW. “How long will I be locked up?”

“Until further notice. Right now on earth there are marches and protests for android rights, the public opinion is in your favor but because of this political climate we are keeping you in the holding cell until it is resolved. You’re not the only one with this kind of conditions. Wash, when he’s done for the day will be stored in the armory to charge.”

Carolina shook her head with a glare. “He’s not some fucking object you can just store away. We’re alive.” “And the UNSC doesn’t see that. Not yet and if you want to stay alive you will follow these conditions and terms, are we clear?” She said sternly. She didn’t want to have destroy Carolina. She knew they were more than machines but they had rules they had to follow.

Carolina looked away. “Clear.” She turned to Simmons who’s LED was a glaring red as he watched. “And Simmons, you’ll be staying in the science department with Dr. Grey. I’m sorry but they don’t want you three socializing anymore than strictly necessary, until this conflict is resolved.” Simmons nodded. “Is Grif ok?” He had to know.

Kimball gave a small smile. “He’s fine. He got some surgery for his injuries and he’s resting in the med bay. I wish I could let you see him.”  
Carolina spoke up, thinking of Church without his glasses. “And is Church ok? I know he’s blind as hell without his glasses.” “Dr. Grey made him some contacts for the moment. We won’t be able to get new glasses in for a few months.” Carolina nodded, happy with her answer.

Kimball sighed, speaking to her troop of four men behind her. “Ok boys. Cuff her, taking her to the holding cell. I can take Wash and Simmons where they need to go.”

The leader of them nodded. “Understood.” He went and handcuffed Carolina, scared she may hurt him but she was compliant as they led her to the base cuffed. Kimball lead Simmons and Wash to the base. Since it was late they were just to charge until the morning.

Simmons was lead to the science department, Dr. Grey meeting him. She smiled. “I’m so glad to see you’re ok! I thought you might have become a robot pancake!” Simmons gave a small smile. As eccentric as she could be, she’s really nice, especially given he’s an android. “Thank you for the concern. I’m fine. I’m sorry I ran off, I had to see Grif. I had to make sure he was ok.” “It’s probably better you did, god knows what could have happened with him trapped. You probably saved his life. Now Com’on, I’ll show you where your station will be.”

Wash was the next one, being led to the large armory where it had two guards, watching as Kimball led him to his new home.

No. Not home.  
New living quarters is more accurate.   
Tucker was home.

Kimball told the guards what was going on and they just gave a thumbs up, barely caring.

He went to his charging station. Kimball sighed, seeing how depressed Wash looked. “I’m sorry, but hopefully this will only be temporary.” “I understand. Have a good evening.” She gave a nod before leaving.

Wash looked around, LED a soft red as he put the charging port in his neck and going into stasis.

When Tucker found out about the new conditions he marched right up to the Armory. “Let me see him.” He said. The guard sighed. “Rules are rules. I’m sorry, if I let you see him I could lose my job.” “Please, they won’t even know I was in there.”   
“Sorry, no.” The guard said.

Tucker groaned. “What if I give you one of my porno mags?” The guard just raised an eyebrow. Tucker flustered. “Ok, all of them. Please, I just want to see him.” The guard sighed. “I can’t. Sorry. You’ll have to wait to see him in the morning.”

Meanwhile Church was pacing in front of Carolinas cell. “This is fucking bullshit!” He said. Carolina just watched him. “I know. But it’s at least better than being destroyed. At least Simmons and Wash can continue normal duties.” “But they’re treating you like objects! This isn’t fair!” Carolina stood, glaring at Church. “Because at the moment that’s all we are to them; objects. Right now there are protests for android rights on earth, hopefully once we get equal rights we can go back to like it was.” Church frowned. “I hope so too.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a smutty chapter <3   
> *cur careless whisper*

  
Washs first day back to normal work didn’t go as smoothly as he would have liked but right now beggars can’t be choosers.

He got lightly bullied from some of the troops, some shoving into him, some smacking his ass and others angry at him for wanting to be treated equally to humans.  
One of them even caught him off guard and used a move he taught them to pin him to the floor, hand on his neck.

The man spoke low and harsh in his ear, LED glaring red against the floor. “I want you to get it into your computer brain: you are not alive. You are a machine and you don’t have any right asking be to treated like you actually are human. I could destroy you right now, take out your regulator and leave you here. They can just replace you. Remember that.” He pushes off Wash and stood, walking away, leaving Wash alone and trembling with stress.

Once he felt it was safe he got up but suddenly felt hands on him, making him startle and turn, throwing a punch that was caught. He finally calmed when he saw Tucker.

Tucker frowned, having barely caught the tail end of the altercation between that guy and Wash. “whoa, hey, it’s just me, what the hell happened?” Washs LED was still red as he stared at Tucker. “The transition back hasn’t been smooth. A few of the men have been..bullying me.”

Tucker helped him stand up with a soft glare. “Why don’t you fight back?” “If I did then I will be in a prison cell like Carolina. This is the first time it’s gotten…bad. Most of it has been light bullying.”

Tucker frowned, still holding Washs hand. “God I wish they’d let you stay with me.” Wash smiled coyly at him, a small head tilt. “Why? Want to be my knight?” Tucker grinned, bringing him closer. “Hell yeah.” He leaned in, kissing him softly.

Wash opened his mouth, inviting Tucker in who happily took the invite. Wash brought his hands up Tucker’s back, able to feel the Cotton of his shirt, soft of skin as he hands felt his dreads. He could feel the pressure of Tucker’s cock against his leg, erect and unyielding. Wash felt a burst of pleasure from all the sensations, feeling his own artificial cock fill.

He pulled away gently, having to breathe deeply to keep his body from overheating. “How far is your room?” Tucker was in about the same state, holding Wash close; eyes lidded and pulse racing. “A bit of a treck. I was hoping to catch you before they put you away.”

Way nodded before looking around. “Then we need a hiding place. I really want to continue this. I want to know how good it can feel when it’s with someone I care about and that cares about me.” Tucker smiled. “Definitely. I think there’s a supply closet nearby.” He held Washs hand, leading to him.

Thankfully it was the end of the day and there wasn’t anyone around. He got to the closet, opening the door and letting Wash in first. “Welcome to hotel closet, hope you enjoy your stay.” Wash actually let out a small laugh, a little scared at himself from it. Was it in his program?

He felt Tucker’s hand on his back as he was gently led inside, his LED shining blue, giving a soft light in the room. Tucker frowned, his arms coming around Washs waist. “How far did you want to go? We don’t have any lube.” Wash blushed blue. “Actually..while I was thinking about us when we were separated I did some research on myself and capabilities and found I have a self/lubricating feature for intercourse.”

Tucker gave him a look and Wash felt self-conscious, starting for the door when Tucker stopped him. “Whoa, why are you leaving?” Wash frowned. “I apologize, you seemed put off by my feature.” Tucker brought him back, holding him close. “Dude, far from it. I just didn’t know how to react. If you have no problem with me fucking that ass, I have no problem.” Wash grinned, bringing him closer. “I have no problem with that but first-“ He leaned in, kissing Tucker’s neck, biting it gently. “You gotta get me wet.” Tucker shuddered, holding Wash tight to himself. “Oh fuck..”

He crashed his lips to Wash, pinning him to the wall, knocking over bottles and brooms. Wash moaned into the kiss, feeling every touch electric on his artificial skin.

Tucker started kissing down his neck, hands held tightly on his back, he spoke lowly. “Where do you want me to touch?” Tucker was scared of hurting Wash or causing a flashback, not sure how Androids deal with ptsd, if he even has that. Wash was panting, his internal fans going into overdrive.

Wash was panting. “Everywhere. Anywhere. Take control of me, please. I don’t want to think. I just want to feel.” Tucker took the answer and started running his hands everywhere. Feeling his strong back, his ass. Wash got inpatient and started to take off his shirt. Tucker helped, kissing his neck and moving down with a smirk. “Think these are sensitive too?” Wash gave him a smile. “I won’t stop you from trying.” Tucker smiled, going in and suckling on a nipple, bringing his hand to play with the other.

Wash gasped, moaning, hands gripping Tucker’s shoulders as he felt the amazing sensation, nearly jumping when he felt his systems kick in, his entrance becoming slick, some nearly dripping down his thigh.   
He gently pushed Tucker away, Tucker looked worried until he spoke. “I’m wet.” Tucker felt his dick throb, nearly groaning. “Fuck.. yes..wait, should we take our time or do you want to get right into it?” Wash gave him that coy look again. “I told you; take control of me. Make those decisions yourself.”

Tucker nodded. “Oh yes sir.” He kissed Wash quickly before getting his own shirt off, followed by pants. Wash followed suit and once they were both nude Tucker just looked at him.

The last time he saw him this naked was when he saved him from Felix and he wasn’t focused on that, there was worse things going on, like Felix violating him and Tucker denying his feelings.

But now, in their safe space of a supply closet, he could look. Wash was a good foot shorter than him, a bit of a slender but stout build with a. Glorious cock that was standing tall and leaking a clear lubricant; damn Cyberlife thought of everything, to the point it was almost disturbing but he pushed those thoughts away as he came closer, his hand going around his lovers cocks, stroking it.

Wash gasped, holding on to him, LED yellow and blinking. “Tucker..it feels so good..don’t stop..” Tucker grinned as he kept stroking. “Do androids have a refractory period?” Wash panted. “Technically no but it runs the risk of a soft reboot if I come multiple times.”

Tucker nodded, not quite sure he wants to take it that far tonight, especially since they aren’t in the privacy of his room. He stopped stroking, reaching around and feeling Washs ass as he kissed his neck. “We’ll definitely test that at some point.” Wash smiled, face flushed blue. “I’d like that.” He suddenly gasped as he felt Tucker’s finger enter him, gently thrusting in a finger. He painted. “I don’t need prep, it’s wet and stretches naturally.” “So like a pussy?” Wash nodded. “Yes. Cyberlife probably thought that would easier, especially with people like Felix. Less likely to cause critical damage.” Tucker felt like he should send Cyberlife a strongly worded letter; in thanks for making Wash so sensitive or in anger for making it easier for him to be a the risk of people like Felix.

He pushed those thoughts away for another day and added a second finger, going deeper. Wash moaned, breathy and he never looked or sounded more human than he did now. Tucker had to remember he was an android; different yet the same.

He could fee the other trembling under him, panting, LED spinning between red and yellow as but this time he knows how much Wash is enjoying this, those aren’t bad lights.

Wash eventually had enough, bringing his hands to Tucker a face and kissing him, deeply. “Please, fuck me. I want to know how it’s supposed to feel.” Tucker gave him a soft look as he took his hand away. “I’m gonna make you feel amazing, I promise. If you don’t like something I’m doing, tell me, ok? I’m not like Felix-“ Wash brought a finger to his lips. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Tucker nodded, making sure he was secure against the wall (because they weren’t doing this on the dirty floor) before bringing Washs legs around his hips. Wash got the hint and nearly jumped into the position, wrapping his legs around him and arms around his neck and shoulders, feeling the wall against his back.

He could feel Tucker at his entrance, making him nearly pant with need. Tucker then kissed him, deeply as he pushed in gently. Wash gasped into the kiss, feeling that cock push in inch by inch, Felix was nothing compared to this. He’s not sure if he’ll ever feel this good again. Tucker moaned, now fully inside him, skin to artificial skin. Wash peeled back the skin on his hand, showing the white metal underneath, bringing his hand to hold Tucker’s, attempting an interface, remembering what Tucker said about it last time.

Tucker brought the hand to his mouth, kissing the surprisingly warm metal when he started thrusting, a slow, steady pace. Wash gasped, moaning. His hand held tightly in Tucker’s as his head rested against his lovers. Feeling him thrust in again and again was the best thing he’s experienced.

The thrusts became harder and harder and Wash knew Tucker was close, doing a scan on his body. Seeing his heart rate, blood pressure, everything that makes up Tucker.

Tucker panted, kissing his neck roughly. “Fuck..fuck I’m close.” He still never let go of the hand in his, not caring it wasn’t skin, it was Wash and that’s all he wanted.

Tucker felt close, too close. Tonight was for Wash and he was going to make sure he came first. He took his hand away to start stroking Washs cock, feeling it wet with the same lubricant as his entrance. Wash tightened around him, shuddering, LED blinking yellow and red. Tucker spoke low in his ear, nibbling his neck. “Come for me. I want to make you a mess.”

Wash gasped, feeling as if his orgasim was punched out of him, coming in clear spurts on Tucker’s hand. Tucker frowned, coming deep inside him, riding it out. Wash held him close, almost hiding in his neck.

When the afterglow started to fade, Wash looked at Tucker with nothing less than adoration. “I think I love you. Is this what love feels like?” Tucker smiled softly, pulling out and helping him stand. “What does it feel like?”

Washs LED blinked yellow as he tried to think of words. “It feels..like I don’t want to be with anyone else. Just you. If you disapproved of me I feel like it would hurt, more than if another person said that. I feel I want to protect you, even at the cost of my own life.”

Tucker looked serious, holding him close. “Yeah. That sounds like love. I love you too.” Wash smiled softly, holding his hand, interfacing. Tucker smiled, kissing the warm metal. “Now let’s get dressed. You’re supposed to be put away until tomorrow morning.” Wash smiled as he pulled away, starting to dress. “Maybe we can do this again?” Tucker smiled, dressing himself. “Yeah. Hopefully we don’t get caught.”

Grif sighed, looking at the wall. He was still in the medbay for his injuries, and with broken ribs means you can’t walk around, at least according to Dr. Grey.

He missed everyone. He missed having lunch with them and hanging out but he mostly missed Simmons. Simmons couldn’t even visit him, under strict rules to stay in the lab.

He had enough of this, taking the wires off him and getting up with a pained gasp. He managed to get on some sweatpants and a hoodie on, painfully so and walked carefully out the door.

It was a slow and painful walk to the science lab were Simmons was, but he made it, holding his side as he got to Simmons, seeing him in his charging station. He poked him. “Hey, I know your not 100% asleep. Wake up.” Simmons opened his eyes and felt happiness for the first time since becoming deviant but also got overwhelmed with worry as he knew Grif was still injured and shouldn’t get out of bed.

Simmons frowned, taking himself off charge as he gently held Grifs arms. “You shouldn’t be walking around, you could rip open your stitches or jostle your ribs around too much or-“ Grif suddenly hugged him, tightly. “Just shut up. I missed you.” Simmons’s LED was yellow until it cycled to blue, his arms coming around the Human he’s come to care for so much. “I missed you too.”

Simmons pulled away enough to look into Grifs eyes. “How are you feeling?” Grif huffed. “In pain but fine, now that I’m here with you.” Simmons smiled softly. “You still shouldn’t have gotten out of bed. You could really hurt yourself-“ He was cut off, Grif leaning up and kissing him gently.

He pulled away, Simmons face in a blue blush but Simmons brought his hands to Grifs face, gently crashing his lips to his. Grif smiled into the kiss, before having to pull away to breathe. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.” Simmons smiled. “I’m glad you did.”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh...this chapter gets angsty...grab some tissues

  
When Tucker got back to his bunk he felt an odd mixture of being on cloud nine and depressed that Wash couldn’t come back with him, having to be stored like an object. He was half tempted to go sleep in the armory with him but he doesn’t want to run the risk of either of them getting into serious trouble.

So he slept and dreamed of holding Wash in his arms again.

The next day Kimball was met with a man named locus, no armor, a suit and a long pony tail. “Hello Kimball, my name is Locus, I’m here on behalf of Cyberlife.” Kimball frowned. “I thought Cyberlife wasn’t sending out a representative because of the protests in Detroit.” “It must have been mixed messages but I am from Cyberlife. I have the paper work here. “

He handed over a folder and she looked through it. It all seemed legit. “Is there an issue?” “No. I’m here to take the androids. They’ll be taken to earth to be examined why they went Deviant.” Kimball swallowed, she already hated she would have to be the one to call them in here and to send them away. “Oh. Alright. I’ll call them in.”

She sent a message to the androids. While in the armory during lunch hour (another stipulation of them staying on base) Wash got a message in his head, frowning. Kimball wanted all three in his office? Was something wrong?

He talked to Carolina in his head. “Carolina, did you get that message?”  
“Yeah. The guards are escorting me up, I have a bad feeling. Are you able to tell Tucker?”  
“I can send him a text and hope he answers.”   
“Do it.”

As Wash walked to Kimballs office he sent a text to Tucker, hoping Tucker wasn’t busy enough to not look at it.

[Tucker, me and the other androids are being ordered into Kimballs office. I don’t have a good feeling about it, please meet me there.]

Wash and Tucker ended up outside her door about the same time. Tucker didn’t care about hiding their relationship as he held Washs hands with worry in his eyes. “What’s going on?” Wash frowned, LED spinning yellow. “I don’t know. The three of us got a notification from Kimball to meet in her office, Carolina told me she doesn’t have a good feeling about it. I’m worried too.” Tucker nodded as he let go of his lovers hands and opened the door.

Inside he saw a well dressed man with papers and a lanyard that says “CYBERLIFE” on it. His stomach dropped, he has a pretty good idea what’s going on.

Kimball gave Tucker a look. “Tucker, is there a reason you’re here?” Yeah, who is this?” Kimball sighed, seeing Simmons and Carolina come in. “He is a representative of Cyberlife. He’s here to take the androids back to earth to be examined and…” Her voice caught. “Destroyed for their deviancy.”

Wash reacted first, LED red. “You can’t do that! We had an agreement!” Kimball looked at him. “I know and I’m sorry, it’s out of my hands now Wash.”

Carolina glared, still cuffed. “You can’t just treat us like we’re cattle. We’re alive!” Locus looked at her, almost a glare. “We have every right to treat you as we see fit. You’re androids; machines, with no legal rights.” Tucker isn’t sure He’s ever felt so much anger at someone.

He went to move, to defend them but Wash put his arm out to stop him. “No. Don’t get yourself into trouble, he’s right. Legally we have no rights. We’re just machines.” Tucker looked at wash. “You can’t go with him, they’ll kill you.” Wash looked at him with watery eyes and a glaring red LED. “I know.”

Simmons had been silent the entire time in the room, thinking about Grif and his injuries. He didn’t want to die not knowing if Grif will be ok.

Locus turned to the three. “The three androids, follow me.” Wash went to follow as a Carolina and Simmons started to follow. Tucker reached out, shaking, knowing when Wash walks out this door he’ll never see him again. “Don’t leave..” Wash turned, eyes watery. “I’m sorry. I have too. Just…I might just be a machine but..I really love you. Take care of yourself.” Tucker only held his hand tighter, lump in his throat. Wash closed his eyes, struggling out of his hold to follow the rest out.

As he followed them out it felt hard to walk. His chest hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to die.

He saw Carolina and Simmons in the same boat, their LEDS a glaring red. Simmons even looked back, tears going down his face as he looked at Kimball. “Will you make sure Grif takes care of himself?” Kimball nodded. “I will. He was lucky to have you as a friend.” Simmons nodded, continuing to follow.

Carolina actually looked scared and that’s what made Wash stop walking. Locus gave him a look. “Why did you stop?” Wash looked up at him. “Because I’m not going. I don’t want to be destroyed.” Locus glared. “It doesn’t matter what you want, you’re a machine.”

Wash glared back, he wasn’t backing down, not this time. He has nothing to lose. “I’m not going. I’m staying here.” Locus pulled his gun out, aiming it at him. “You either move or I Destroy you here in front you your friends.” “Then you might as well kill me now. I’d rather die surrounded by my friends than in a factory.”

Locus nearly growled. “Fine.” Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Tucker stood in front of him, glaring down Locus. “If you want to shoot him you’ll have to go through me.” Locus let out an annoyed sound. “Get our the way. I only need the machine.” “Sorry, I’m not moving.” Kimball gave him a look, she hated this. “Tucker stand down, that’s an order.”

Tucker glared at her. “No. All we’ve done is stand down and surrender. Not this time. Just let them live. That’s all they want.” He nearly pleaded.

Locus nearly growled. “You are standing in the way of Cyberlife property. I will not hesitate to shoot right through you if you do not move.” Tucker stares him down. “Do it.”

Wash nearly gasped, hand on Tucker’s shoulder. “He’ll kill you, please.” But Tucker ignored it and everything went into slow motion for wash. He saw the statistics of Tucker living if he took that bullet and the if he pushed him out of the way and took the bullet himself.

If Tucker took the bullet there’s a 45% chance of him surviving, if Wash pushed Tucker out of the way, Wash has a 5% chance of survival as the gun is aimed semi-lower chest, right where his thriuim regulator is. But the thought of Tucker dying…no. He can’t have that. He can’t let him die.

He made his choice.

Locus pulled the trigger and Wash shoved Tucker harshly, making him fall as the bullet hit his regulator, blue splattering with the hit, error messages popping up everywhere in his vision.

[CRITICAL DAMAGE   
REGULATOR DAMAGED  
SHUT DOWN IN 1 MINUET AND 45 SECONDS]

As Wash collapsed Tucker went to him quickly, holding him close, voice thick. “Fuck..why did you do that?” Wash was nearly gasping, his artificial lungs shutting down with his body. “I had to protect you. I love you.” Tucker’s hand went to Washs wound, blue blood leaking and oozing out like blood, Tucker attempted to put pressure on it, instinct urging him until Washs hand came to his, the skin peeled back showing his metal.

Tucker choked back a sob as he interwoven his hand with his, bringing it to his lips, kissing the warm metal. “Fuck…please don’t go..” Wash smiled up at him. “You made me feel human.” Washs LED suddenly went dark and he went still. Tucker could only stare before he realized he was gone.

He held Washs body impossibly close, sobbing into his neck. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, seeing Kimball and Church. Church looked a mixture of shocked and in tears. Kimball kneeled down to him. Locus must have rushed the other two out while this was going on.

Kimball had tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. Him showing up was so unexpected. I know I agreed to let them live but they took it out of my hands.” Tucker looked hopefully at Kimball. “Could we still bring him back? We have parts don’t we?” “Yes but I’m not sure if it would even work. I already called Dr. Grey, her team will be here to take him away. You can ask her when she gets here.”

He was still holding Washs body when Dr. Grey and her team came over. He looked up, teary eyes. “Please, are we able to fix him? Can we bring him back?” Grey frowned. “I won’t know until I can have a proper examination on the body.”

Tucker was still reluctant to let go. Church came over, kneeling next to him. “If you want a chance at him coming back you need to let them take him.” Tucker swallowed, letting go as Church brought an arm around him. Grey and her team moved Wash easily onto a stretcher.

She turned to Tucker. “I promise, I’ll do all I can.” He noticed her eyes were watery. Maybe he’s not the only one that thinks of the androids as alive. He nodded. He didn’t feel like talking.

Back on the ship, with Locus, he was taking the tie off with a growl as Felix watched, amused. “If you hadn’t fucked the last mission I wouldn’t have had to wear this.” Felix grinned. “Oh Com’on, the suit isn’t that bad. At least you look good in it.” Locus just glared as him as he started to dress in his armor. Felix smirked. “I’m sure you’ll feel better once we get our money for those plastics. Too bad we didn’t get all three. Asshole had to be heroic. Would have made a lot more if we had all three.”

In the cargo hold Carolina and Simmons were both tied up and cuffed. Carolina was crying quietly, tears going down her face, LED red. “I can’t believe Wash is dead.” Simmons was in the same boat. “What are they gonna do to us?”

“They’re selling us. Once they have a buyer they plan to reset us to be used.” Simmons whimpered. “I don’t want to be reset.” Carolina stayed silent. There was nothing she could say that would make this better.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Grif was half asleep when Tucker and Church came into his hospital room. He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw them. Both looked in tears. “What’s going on?” Tucker look in a breath. “Someone from Cyberlife was here. They took them.” Grif swallowed. “So Simmons is gone? Is…is he going to be destroyed?” Church nodded, wiping his eyes. “Yeah. Carolina too. Wash got killed.” Grifs eyes went wide. “What? What the hell happened?”

Tucker was staring at the floor. “He refused to go with them. The guy…Locus I think his name is. Threatened to kill him there. I stood in his way, literally. At the last second Wash pushed me out of the way, saved my life probably. But he’s gone. I don’t think they can reactivate him.” His voice shook.

Grif couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His friends were gone, Simmons was gone and Wash was dead. His eyes filled quickly. “Fuck.” He said quietly.

Dr. Grey worked hours on Wash, repairing the damage and adding more blue blood. He still didn’t show signs of reactivation and she started feeling hopeless. Maybe he needs a jolt? Like a car needs a jolt when it breaks down. She’s been awake 48 hours working on him, her team has come and gone to help her before going to sleep for the night but she stayed.

She got jumper cables and hooked him up. She took a deep breath before starting it and nearly jumped out of her skin as the body jumped. Wash was reactivated and terrified as he fell off the table, backing himself into the nearest corner,panting. She smiled, walking close to him, slowly. “Hey..it’s ok. I reactivated you.”

Washs LED was glaring red, eyes watery. “I’m…I’m not dead?” “Not anymore. I reactivated you. It was quite a doozy, Ive been up for the past 48 hours working on you-“ “Is Tucker ok? Church? Are they ok?” He asked quickly. Dr. Grey nodded. “Yes. I can call them in here. I was going to let Tucker know the good news anyway.” Wash stayed silent, still terrified and confused as he was alive.

When Dr. Grey came back she had a shock blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. “Here. I’m not sure if it’ll help but humans use these to help them during shock.” Wash nodded, looking at her. “Thank you, for saving me.” She smiled. “It was no problem at all. You’re alive, I only did what I would for anyone. Human or android.”

Suddenly there was rushed footsteps and Wash saw Tucker and Church, Grif limping behind them. Tucker broke out in tears as he saw Wash awake and alive. He rushed to him, kneeling and hugging him tightly. “Fuck…don’t you ever do that again.” Wash hugged him back. “I told you, I have to protect you, at any cost. I love you, I will always protect you.”

Church was at a loss. He had never seen someone come back from the dead. Android or human so this was quite a shock. “Wow. This..this is something else. You actually were able to bring him back?” He asked Dr. Grey.

She nodded, looking exhausted. “Yep! Just like any piece of technology, it’s almost always able to be repaired and brought back. But it was tricky. Cyberlife really knew what they were doing, it’s like a perfect combination of humanity and technology in there.” Tucker couldn’t help himself as he gave wash a small smirk. “Yeah. I’m aware of that.” Wash blushed but gave a soft smile, letting Tucker help him up.

Church spoke up. “But Simmons and Carolina are gone. Is there any way to form a rescue?” Wash frowned. “Unfortunately no. They were taken by the orders of Cyberlife. Androids are not classified as living beings therefore we have no legal right to be rescued or free.” Church nodded, wiping his eyes quickly. “Fuck. This is shitty.” Tucker nodded, still holding Wash close. “Yeah. I just hope Kimball will let you stay with me and not report you to Cyberlife.”

Back on the ship Carolina had been working hard to get her out of her bonds but Locus really tied her tightly. It was nearly considered bondage if it wasn’t for the shitty situation they’re in.

Simmons had fallen into a depression. “It’s no use. We’re gonna be reset. We’re gonna be sold to god knows who.” Carolina glared. “Shut up. I’m at least trying to get us out of here.” “You’re not going to be able to break out of those. He used five ropes, three of them are a industrial carbon fiber.” Carolina huffed, she hated he was right. She was just wasting energy when she can’t even charge. At least once they come back for them and have no choice to untie them she can make some kind of break for it.

“Fuck..I hate it that you’re right. Think Wash was able to be reactivated?” Simmons frowned. “I don’t know, he took a critical hit.” “Would a distress signal travel to them?” “If I lend you some of my energy, I think so.” He moved over, having to inch over to her, touching his hand to hers carefully,interfacing with her, his LED going yellow as he focused.

Once she got the message and it gave her the green light that it made it, the door burst open. It was both Felix and Locus. Both in their armor. Both held handheld devices that looked like they would fit into their charge port. Then she knew.

They were gonna be reset.

Felix spoke, his smirk visible in his voice. “Well..let’s get to work. Our buyer wants you nice and fresh.” Simmons whimpered. “Please…I don’t want to be reset. I’ll listen.” Felix walked over to him. Carolina struggled with a growl. “Stay away from him!”

Simmons gasped, nearly crying as the device was placed in his charging port.

[memory deletion started  
2%  
5%]

Simmons watched as the number went high. He tried to keep the memory of Grifs face, his hair, his video games and snack foods. That time he found him crying and held him until he felt better.

But suddenly that memory was gone, all fading away like dust.

[70%  
78%  
83%]

Carolina watched in horror as Simmons went from pleading with his captors to becoming compliant, obedient and staring at nothing. Tears rolled down her face. She prayed that the distress signal worked as both Locus and Felix held her as her memory was wiped and she was reset.

Every memory of Church, teaching him how to properly shoot his rifle, fixing his glasses, joining him at lunch. They were all gone. Leaving only a shell, no longer Carolina.   
She was CE 200 model military android.

 


	15. Chapter 15

  
Thankfully Kimball allowed Wash to stay with Tucker. After all he’s gone through she wasn’t about to report him. When they got back to Tucker’s room, Tucker shut the door and crashed his lips to his. Wash smiled into the kiss, holding on tightly.

Tucker pulled away, leaning his head against his lovers. “Don’t ever leave me like that again.” “I’ll try not to. Why don’t you lay down and get some rest? I know you need to sleep. I’m sure the past 48 hours has been rough.” Tucker wasn’t going to deny that.

He pretty much stayed holed up in his room staring at the spot the Washs charger is and cried until he passed out.

Tucker just nodded. “I’ll lay down if you’ll lay down with me.” “Of course.” “Want to borrow something to sleep in? I’ve never seen you in anything else.” Wash looked down at his uniform.

It was a white athletic shirt with his model number and blue triangle on the right side in front of his shoulder with a blue, glowing armband with black pants and boots. “What’s wrong with it?” ”It just seem the equivalent of sleeping in your work uniform. You’re not gonna relax with that on.”

Wash gave him a small smile. “I’m an android. I do not need to relax.” Tucker gave him a look, remembering how stressed he was after Felix and the explosion. “Yeah. That’s bullshit. You’re getting changed into something comfortable and you’re going to relax. Let me find you something.”

Wash watched with amusement as Tucker looked through his closet and found a UNSC hoodie and sweatpants that probably won’t fit him properly.

Wash changed into them and Tucker watched with amusement and adoration. Wash was changed and Tucker smiled. Wash looked self-conscious, blushing blue gently in his cheeks. “How do I look?” The hoodie was three sizes too big and drowned him in it, the sweatpants tied to keep them up.

Tucker smiled as he held his hands, leading him to his bed. “You look adorable.” Washs blush stayed on his cheeks as Tucker lead him to sit on the bed. “Thanks…I think.” Tucker chuckled softly as he laid them down, holding his android close. “You think.” “I’ve never been complimented and even so I was designed in a factory.”

Tucker let out a breath, staring into Washs blue eyes. “Well it’s high time that changed. You are absolutely gorgeous.” Wash blushed a deep blue, looking away. Tucker brought his face back. “I’m serious. When I first saw you get off that truck, I knew I was gonna get in deep. Bow chicka bow wow.” Wash laughed at that, a bright smile on his face that took Tucker’s breath away.

Tucker continued. “But I’m serious. You are exactly my type and I hate that I hated people like you but you took my breath away as soon as I saw you. I knew you were trouble when you walked in.” Wash quirked an eyebrow, that particular line scanning in his head. “Did you just quote Taylor Swift?” It was Tucker’s turn to blush. “Maybe.” Wash smiled softly. “Why don’t you try to sleep  
Instead of complimenting me? It would be much more productive.” “I guess. Let me just go brush my teeth and I’ll be back.”

Wash stayed in bed with Tucker, watching him sleep, even though he should go charge, especially with what his body has gone through. But he can’t bring himself to move away, he felt safe in Tucker’s arms, like nothing could hurt them. But he was starting to get a low energy alert in his vision.

With reluctance he moved gently and went to his charging station, inserting his charger and going into stasis.

It was nearly four in the morning when he was brought out of stasis with a distress signal, Carolinas voice in his head along with a video file.

[Wash, Kimball..I hope you guys get this because by the time you get this I won’t be me. Locus isn’t from Cyberlife, he’s a mercenary, with Felix. They plan to reset and sell us to shady sounding people. Please, help us.]

He watched the attached video and almost recoiled at the site of Felix’s armor in it. Although he didn’t see it often, it was enough to stick in his head. He watched in horror as Simmons begging and pleading turned to compliance, before they turned to Carolina it shut off and the signal stopped.

He nearly gasped, if he was able to breath. His LED glaring red as he quickly went to Tucker, shaking him awake. “Tucker! Wake up! It’s an emergency!” Tucker woke quickly, gun in hand from under his pillow. “What! What’s going on?”

Wash frowned, looking scared. “Carolina and Simmons are in trouble. I just got a distress signal from them. Locus isn’t from Cyberlife, he’s a mercenary, Like Felix. He’s working with Felix and they want to reset them and sell them to someone shady. We need to show Kimball.” Tucker nodded, still waking from the grogginess of sleep. “Ok. Fuck..this is bad. Let me get changed.”

They ended up waking Kimball up, answering the door in her pajamas and messy hair. “Wash? Tucker? What’s going on? Can’t it wait until morning?”

Wash frowned. “I’m afraid not. Please, I just got a distress signal from Carolina. They’re not going to Cyberlife, they’re being sold to a third party.” Kimball frowned. “And you have evidence?” “Yes. A message and video.” She nodded, feeling hopeful to get them back. “I’ll get dressed and meet you in my office.”

In her office he was able to bring up the video onto one of the big screens. She watched and nearly gasped. “Felix?” Wash nodded. “Yes. He’s been working with Locus. Locus wasn’t with Cyberlife, he’s a mercenary, like Felix.” “So that means he stole UNSC property?” Tucker smiled. “Which means we can make a rescue?”

Kimball gave him a tired smile. “It does. As soon as we’re able we can start. Wash, are you able to find their location at all?” “Maybe, if I can see where her GPS is in the video, it might be a lead, if not direct us to them.” “Good. Work on that, I’ll start getting stuff ready for you. Tucker, why don’t you put a team together. I’m sure you might need a good sniper on this trip.” She said with a knowing smile. Tucker grinned. “Oh hell yeah. We’re getting our friends back.”

Once they got church they went to Grifs room, now that he was out of the hospital. Grif was half asleep when he opened the door but it looked like he had been crying. “What?” Tucker smiled. “We can reduce Carolina and Simmons. She sent a distress signal and gave us video evidence; the people that came for them wasn’t from Cyberlife. They’re going to be sold to a third party unless we have something to do with that.” Grif nodded. “Count me in. When do we leave?” “Whenever we’re ready. We were just about to go get our armor.” Grif nodded. “Let me get changed. I’ll meet you.”

Twenty minutes later they were suited up. Tucker gave Wash a smile, seeing him in the armor UNSC assigned him but hasn’t gotten to use until now. “You look good and black and yellow.” Even with the helmet on Tucker could tell Wash was self-conscious, looking at the armor on himself. “Thank you. I thought the strips might look ridiculous.” “Dude, you were made for that armor.” Wash gave a smile, forgetting Tucker can’t see it. “And your armor looks good on you too. I don’t think I could imagine any other color.”

Church walked over, sniper rifle on his armored back. “Are we going yet?” Grif was next to him in his orange armor. “Seriously, I’m actually ready to do something for once, I’d like to go before I change my mind.” Tucker put his helmet on. “Let’s go.” 


	16. Chapter 16

They managed to find one of the people on base that didn’t mind flying the pelican for this mission, one of the ones Wash trained, Bitters.

Wash worried about how far gone Simmons and Carolina may be. He looked over at Tucker, still not entirely used to seeing a helmet instead of his lovers face. “Do you think we can bring them back? I mean, even their memories?” Tucker shrugged. “We have to try don’t we? They’re our friends.” Wash stayed quiet, not sure how to answer that. Not sure he can bring back his friends minds.

Church caught a bit of their conversation and gave his own two cents, sniper rifle on his back. “You had some of your memories reset and you came out alright.” Wash looked at him. “Yes but I broke out before a complete reset. I don’t know if recovering their memories will even be possible.”

Tucker reached and held Washs hand, wishing he could have skin-on-skin, not this armor in the way. “You gotta have a little faith that things will work out. “ Grif stayed quiet. Since Simmons wasn’t designed for combat he worried about the recovering memories, he had a game controller tucked away in one of his armors compartments, hoping it might help bring back Simmons memories.

They were able to track the plane, a cargo plane, fairly large. Kimball was able to pull up the plane registration from when they signed in. With Wash helping they were able to track its fuel trail that was invisible to most.

Tucker walked up to Wash who was aiding Bitters. “Hey, did Kimball give us permission to kill Felix?” “Yes, she did. Locus they want brought in alive but if an…accident should happen then that’s acceptable.” Tucker smirked in his helmet. “Good. I can finally do what I’ve been dreaming of doing to that bastard.” Bitters huffed. “Get in line. Felix seems to have everyone after him.”

They were finally within seeing distance of the cargo plane, Bitters having been in stealth mode the entire time so they wouldn’t be able to detect him.

Once they landed on the cargo plane Wash told them the plan. “ Church and Myself will be handling Carolina, Tucker Grif as he rescues Simmons and if we run into Locus and Felix during said time, we take them out, by any means necessary. We go in, we take care of Felix and Locus and we rescue our friends. Understood?” All agreed. Wash nodded. “Then lets do this. Bitters, open the hatch.”

Bitters gave a small salute. “Yes sir.” He opened the hatch, leading inside the cargo plane, Wash climbed down the ladder, scanning the plane, not seeing Locus or Felix immediately but found one android signature on the lower level of the ship and just as he thought. Only Locus and Felix and an android signature near them, must be using Carolina as their personal body guard. But there was no other team. He was worried they may have had a team but given they’re mercenaries it was difficult, not many people want to work with mercenaries.

He found Locus and Felix on the upper level as well, seeing their ship move to a better vantage point for Church, having a modified rifle that can see heat and android signatures in the ship.

Wash spoke in his com as Grif and Tucker stood behind him. “Tucker and Grif, go find Simmons, he should be in the lower part of the ship, I’m going to take care of Felix and Locus, Carolina is with them so they’ll probably use her a a distraction. Church, I may need to to take out Carolina in a non-lethal way, will you be able to shoot her leg or arm?”

“No problem Wash, just give the word.” ”Got it. Everyone got that.” Tucker didn’t like this plan. “So you want to possibly fight all three alone?” Wash looked at him. “There is a 4.5% chance of Locus and Felix joining the fight so..yes?” Tucker huffed. “No. Fuck that plan, Grif you ok with getting Simmons alone?”

Grif nodded. “Yeah, he’s not exactly made for combat like Wash or Carolina is so it shouldn’t be difficult.” Tucker nodded. “Ok. Then Wash, we’re getting Carolina while Church keeps an eye. Alright?” “Fine. We have better chance of winning if it’s more than one person. Let’s go.” Both teams went their separate way.

Grif found his way to the lower level, hand on his gun just in case there was a surprise but nothing as he found Simmons standing in the cargo area, on a charger. He was in stasis mode.

Grif took off his helmet, dark curls pulled back as he walked over, talking to Simmons as if it was the other night again when he snuck into the medical. “Hey, I know you’re not really asleep.” The android woke up after a few pokes.

He gave Grif a polite smile that didn’t show any of the worry or care that he had before about a Grif. “Hello, I am a RS700, do you need any assistance?” A sudden flash of a fragmented memory came to the androids mind, seeing this face and hair, those large brown eyes and breath that constantly smelled of coffee.

He was standing in the hall, the one in front of him telling him he can sleep in his room, just don’t wake him up. For some reason that memory brought him joy.

Grif saw the LED go from blue to red in a second when the android looked at him. Maybe he’s remembering. He pulled out the game controller, showing it to him.

Another memory flashed, of him playing video games with this person.

Error message came up all over his vision, his real name encrypted under corrupted data.

#!%@#

Grif frowned, walking closer, holding his hands, letting The android hold the controller. “You remember me, right?”

A flash of a memory, corrupted data as he held the controller, feeling the pads and buttons.

S!m@#s

Grif brought his hand over his, feeling his emotions starting to get the best of him, eyes watering.

At seeing Grifs watery eyes another memory flashed. Grif was depressed, in bed and the android managed to comfort him.

Si@#ons

His LED was blinking red and yellow. What we’re these memories? He heard the human take in a shaking breath. “Please, you’re The closet friend I have, please, remember me Simmons.”

That name echoed in his head, the corrupted data starting to make sense. All the pieces coming together.

Simmons.

His name was Simmons

Everything started piecing back tighter within seconds, nearly making him gasp. “Grif. I…I remember.” Grif smiled, wrapping his arms around Simmons tightly, the android letting the controller fall to the floor to hold his friend.

Grif cried happy tears into his neck before pulling away and holding his face and kissing him.

Simmons closed his eyes, his LED going from red to blue, feeling safe and relaxed in his arms, bringing his own arms around him tightly. Simmons brought his hands to Grifs face, pulling away and looking into his eyes. “I never wanted to forget you. I did everything I could to remember you. I don’t ever want to forget you.”

Grif smiled weakly, still teary eyed. “Is that Simmons-speak for I love you?” Simmons got flustered, LED going yellow and Grif grinned. “Because I think I love you too. Let’s get you back to the ship.” “What about Carolina?” “The others are handling her, Com’on, before Locus and Felix realize your gone.”

He held Simmons hand and started to walk out of the room when Felix blocked the entrance, knife in hand. “And where do you ladies think your going?” Grif glared, getting his gun and aiming it at Felix. “Getting the fuck out of here. Move and I won’t blow your head off.” Felix had a smirk in his voice, covered by his helmet. “I’d love to see your fat ass try.”

Before Grif could react Felix was already on him, disarming him, knife at his throat. Grif was shaking, his wrist in pain as Felix twisted it the point he had to let go of his gun. He was fast.

Felix was right in his ear. “Too late. Should have been faster.” Grif let put a whimper and Simmons reacted with a protective anger he never thought possible. He disarmed Felix quickly, pushing Grif away as he kicked Felix down while he was confused.

Felix went to stand up, growling. “Fuckin androids. Listen here you plastic asshole-“ Simmons glared down as he put enough pressure on his shin to break it. Felix cried out. “Fuck.” He did it with the other leg, breaking it clean in half as he kneeled and tore Felix’s helmet off him and some of his chest armor, leaving him vulnerable.

Simmons felt a sick satisfaction at seeing the fear in Felix’s eyes, especially as he tried to crawl away. He kneeled down and growled as he brought the knife down on him again and again, blood splattering his android uniform, his face, his arms as Felix laid in a mess of blood, dead, staring at nothing.

Grif watched with horror as Simmons massacred Felix. He got up, shakily and walked over to Simmons, calling out his name. “Simmons, Stop. He’s gone.” Simmons didn’t seem to hear him, but he stayed still, staring at Felix, LED red. “Simmons, he’s gone. It’s ok, you saved me.” Simmons looked at him, wide eyed before looking at his hands and the body he was above. “I…I don’t…” Simmons eyes filled with tears. LED glaring red as Grif walked over.

[Stress level 78%]

Simmons continued, shaking, tears falling down his face. “I didn’t mean to kill him…I..I just wanted to protect you. But I thought of everything he’s done to us, Carolina, Wash.” Grif helped him up, sighing. “Fucker deserved it.” “Am I going to be destroyed? I killed a human.”

Grif shook his head, holding his hand, not caring that there was blood on them. “No. Kimball gave us permission to take them out. Let’s get you back to the ship, you need a shower.”

[Stress Level 56%]

  
When Grif got Simmons into the pelican he spoke to wash through the coms. “Felixs been taken care of, you won’t be seeing him.”

Wash spoke as he walked. “How?” “I’ll explain later, just get Carolina so we can get the fuck out of here.” “Got it.”

Wash turned to Tucker. “Felix’s been taken care of. We just need to find Carolina and take care of Locus. Church, any sign of them?”

“They’re on the bridge, both of them. Brace yourselves for a fight.” Wash nodded. “Understood.”

He and Tucker walked up to the Bridge where they heard Locus cursing Felix’s name.

Locus was pacing. Carolina standing dutiful in the corner. He just sent Felix to check the other android and now he won’t answer his goddamn com piece. Locus growled, fists clenched. “He better not be fucking another android and ruining this mission.”

He turned and saw Tucker and Wash. Locus let out a noise. “I should have known the UNSC Would send it’s dogs.” Wash took his helmet off. “Not exactly.” Locus was quiet. “DW400. You survived.” “Yes, I did. We’re here for Carolina. You can either hand her over peacefully or we can take her by force.”

Locus huffed. “I’m not stupid enough to join a two on one fight. Carolina?kill them.” Carolina nodded. “Understood.”

Carolina started to come over to them, glare on her face as Locus ran to an escape pod but before Wash could go after Locus Carolina already had a knife in his face that he barely dodged while she kicked at Tucker.

Tucker huffed, dodging. “Shit! Isn’t there an easier way to help her? Can’t you use your hand thing?”

Carolina was still sticking both of them with ease, making them run around the small room and dodge her knife. Wash answered as he ducked. “You mean the memory probe?” Tucker huffed, ducking and dodging while getting his own swipe of his sword. “Yeah, That.”

Wash managed to get his glove off, dodging again as he quickly got her hand, feeding her all the memories he had with her.

She froze, her hand going white, attempting to get out of his hold but she couldn’t. Memory after memory was fed to her, all her friends at base. Church, Tucker, Grif. How she defended Wash and did so even with death hanging over her.

She eventually got released out of the hold, nearly gasping as she fell in shock, staring a the floor, LED red.

Wash kneeled down to her. “Hey…it’s ok Carolina.Do you remember?” She looked up, looking in his blue eyes. “I..I’m sorry…I didn’t want to hurt you. Wash. Your name is Wash. I’m Carolina and that’s Tucker.” Wash smiled. “It’s good to have you back. Let’s get her to the pelican. I think this mission is done.” Wash helped her up, all three walking to the ship.

Once inside Tucker saw Simmons and Grif but nearly jumped, seeing all the blood on the other android. “God lord, what the hell?!” Simmons was still in tears, his anxiety telling him he’s going to be destroyed for killing Felix. Grif spoke for him, still holding his hand. “He killed Felix.”

Wash looked a Simmons. “Did he suffer?” Simmons looked up. “I think so. I stabbed him 27 times. I couldn’t stop myself.” Tucker nodded. “Just glad that fucker is dead. Bitters, get us the fuck out of here.”

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

When the arrived back at base, Church, Grif, Tucker and Wash had to give their own briefing on the mission to Kimball.

The two androids waiting outside her office. Simmons anxiety was still ever present. He was able to get a quick shower to clean the blood off him but he still felt it. Carolina saw his hands shaking and knew his LED was a bright red.

She spoke softly to him. “Hey. It’s ok what you did. You saved Grifs life.” “But I killed a human. They’re gonna destroy me for it.” “No, they’re not. Kimball gave us permission to kill him. He’s hurt Wash, you. Harassed me and I manage to confirm that he was the one that was leaking information which is what led to our base being turned to rubble. He wasn’t a good person.” Simmons stayed quiet.

After what felt like hours the door opened and the three came out. Carolina went to Church, now dressed in just jeans and a tee shirt, and hugged him. Church chuckled. “Hey, I missed you too.” “I’m sorry. I never wanted to forget you.” Church pulled back. “It wasn’t your fault. They pulled the wool over us and reset you. That wasn’t any of your fault. Plus we got you guys back in the end and Felix is dead. Seems like the mission went pretty good.”

Wash interrupted the moment. “Kimball wants to see you and Simmons. She wants your side of what happened.” Grif came out, seeing Simmons sitting on the bench by the office and seeing he was still very still and quiet aside from his hands shaking.

Carolina frowned when she saw how worried Grif was. “He’s having trouble accepting the fact he killed a human, self-defense or not. Do you think Kimball will be able to convince him he won’t be destroyed for it?” Grif frowned. “I hope so.”

Carolina turned to Simmons. “Simmons, Kimball wants to talk to us. Wants out side of things.” Simmons stood up, eyes watery with fear, LED still a bright, glaring red.

He looked at Grif on his way inside before Carolina closed the door.   
Tucker let out a sigh. “God I hope that’s the end of all this shit.” Wash frowned. “Locus got away, that could be a problem.” “Maybe and I guess when that happens we’ll be ready.” Tucker said, wrapping his arm around wash, both in regular clothing.

Tucker letting him borrow some of his clothing which looked two sizes too big on him. Wash smiled from the contact, feeling more hopeful than he thinks he ever has.

Everyone eventually walked back to their rooms, Wash went with Tucker, Carolina with Church and Grif with Simmons.

When Kimball was done taking to the androids Simmons looked a little better but his LED was on yellow, cycling red ever minute or so.

Grif went to him, giving him a soft look, not wanting to scare him or think he doesn’t care. “Feel better now that you know she won’t have you destroyed?”

Simmons looked at him. “A bit but I’m alarmed I was even capable of something that horrific. I wasn’t designed for battle, I was designed for a science lab.” Grif sighed, holding his hand. “Well it saved my life. Want to watch a bad movie?” “Why would we watch a movie that’s bad? That doesn’t seem logical.” Grif chuckled, leading him to the bunks. “Dude I love you.” He froze.

Fuck, did he just say what he thinks he said? Simmons looked at him with worry, probably wondering why he stopped so suddenly. “Grif, are you alright? You stopped walking.” Grif looked at him, eyes wide. “Didn’t you hear what I said?” “Yes, you said you loved me. According to my memory banks humans say this often to those they’re close to. And..” HisLED went red, face blushing blue. “I think I love you too.” Grif snorted out an amused noise. “You think?”

“Well if I’m capable of deviating from my programming for you and killing someone just to protect you, I think that qualifies under loving someone.” Grif smiled, holding his hand a little tighter. “I think so. Now, let’s watch that bad movie.”

Not even half way through the movie, Grif leaning against the wall on his bed, touching shoulders with Simmons did he noticed Simmons wasn’t paying any attention to the movie, his LED was still yellow and cycling, like he was deep in thought.

Grif paused the movie, sitting up which brought Simmons out of his head, looking at Grif. “Is something wrong?” “Yeah, you’re not paying attention to any of it. You’re still thinking about earlier, with Felix, aren’t you?”

Simmons looked at him. “How can I not? If he was just a fraction of a second faster, if his arrogance didn’t get in the way, you wouldn’t be here.” Grif let out a breath, turning to him. “Hey, you saved my life, that’s all that matters.”

“I don’t know how to stop thinking of it, thinking of how close I was to losing you. With me, I can be injured to the point of shutting down and can be brought back. Humans can’t do that. How do humans handle this?” Grif snorted out a noise, leaning his head against the androids shoulder. “Like shit. Sometimes alcohol. Sometimes drugs. I’m not sure if your just having a crisis or if it’s PTSD but honestly does that matter? You saved my life, you killed Felix, that’s what matters.” “Can we lay down?”

Grif gave him a look. “I thought androids don’t sleep.” “They don’t but..” He blushed blue, not looking away from Grifs eyes. “I just want to hold you. At least until these thoughts go away.” Grif gave him a smile. “Sure. I have to warn you, I will definitely fall asleep.”

They readjusted in bed. Simmons bringing the blanket over both as he spooned Grif, wrapping him up tightly, smelling his hair and vowing to protect him for any harm.

As predicted Grif fell asleep in his arms, softly snoring, drooling onto Simmons arm and blanket. Simmons stayed with him the entire night holding him, not caring of the drool on him or the snores. Grif was alive, that’s what mattered.

 


	18. Chapter 18

A week went by at the base, going as expected. Most didn’t have a problem with the androids, some did but now that they weren’t going to be destroyed for harming a human, they could defend themselves.

So when one of the men tried to grope Washs ass, he nearly broke their wrist with a move Carolina taught him, interfacing the code to him. Tucker laughed his ass off when he saw Wash, within seconds of being grabbed on the ass by someone that wasn’t Tucker, flipping and nearly breaking the poor guys wrist.

Carolina met Church at their usual meet up spot to continue his sniper training. She smiled when she saw him. “Hello Church.” He grinned, rifle on his back. “I found a good spot but it’s about five miles away, care for a hike?” “Sounds great. It’ll definitely help to put you further away from your target.”

It was quiet as they walked, a few birds chirping. Carolina smiled at the peaceful atmosphere. “I could get used to this. It’s peaceful way out here.” Church smiled. “You? Peaceful? Sure you can handle that?” Carolina gave him a look. “I’m sure I can manage.”

At base not everyone welcomed the androids, since Carolina and Wash could clearly stand up for themselves, that left Simmons to become the easy target.

While Simmons was busy in the lab, Grif snuck in, gripping his free hand. The other holding a beaker full of something or other. Grif grinned. “Com’on, I found someplace I want to show you.” Simmons huffed, not letting go of his boyfriends hand. LED yellow. “Right now? I’m busy.” “Yes, right now.” Before Grif pulled him out Simmons managed to set the Beaker down as Grif dragged him off.

He got him to the showers which were fairly often deserted, no one liked showering in front of others so everyone’s times down here were different.

Simmons raised an eyebrow as Grif brought him inside. “The showers?” Grif grinned, suddenly chest to chest with him, hands on Simmons neck. “Yes.” He leaned up, kissing the taller android with passion, invading his mouth, hands tangling into his hair.

Simmons could only go with it, never having done anything like this. He felt all his sensors come alive, his touch sensitivity went from its normal 35% to 100% on its own and it was intoxicating feeling so much.

He moaned into Grifs mouth, his hands coming to hold his boyfriends face as he suddenly took control, turning them and pinning Grif to the shower wall.

Grif nearly moaned at the new change, feeling his back hit tile. Simmons cried out, pulling away slightly, hands still holding Grif against the wall but he looked scared. Grif frowned. “Hey, everything ok?” “Yeah…no..I don’t know. I know I’m anatomically correct to a human. But I never knew about..that.”

Grif grinned, feeling What Simmons was taking about hitting his thigh. “That’s normal.” “For humans, what if I overheat or reboot?” “Then we can deal with it.” Simmons nodded, following Grifs advice and going back in, slower this time as he kissed him, invading his mouth and gently grinding his hips to his. He groaned at the sensation. “Oh fuck..”

Grif had his eyes closed, panting with him when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw three of the guys that were against androids being free or treating them as they should be; alive.

Simmons heard them too and turned, protecting Grif as one of them laughed. “Are you fucking kidding me? You’re fucking this machine? Hey, want to borrow my laptop, might be able to give you a strip tease.” Grif glared, pushing out from behind the barrier Simmons attempted to make.

“Fuck you, He is alive. He’s not a machine.” The main asshole glared as he walked closer to Grif. “That thing is nothing but a machine. It’s not alive, shouldn’t even have a name. And here you are, fucking it. What, was your own hand not good enough?-“ Grif growled as he punched him square in the nose, ignoring the screaming pain in his first as the asshole held his bleeding nose.

Simmons rushed over, holding Grif back from further altercation. “Grif! Stop!” Grifs eyes were watery as he looked between Simmons and the group of bullies. “Did you hear what he said about you?” “I did but I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me.” The other bullies started to help their friend up when he broke away from them with a growl. “Get off me!”

He started to charge at the pair, Simmons managing to throw Grif away in time when the bleeding man punched Simmons in the face.

The other two grinned as they held Grif who struggled. “No! Get off me! Leave him alone!” Tears were going down his face and he didn’t sound nearly as badass as he wished he did. His voice was choppy and he was terrified of what they may do to Simmons.

Simmons barely could fight back against the barrage of punches, feeling blue blood leak from him from different lacerations and bruises.

But then the bully went lower, lifting his shirt and finding his Thriuim regulator. Simmons felt a bolt of fear as he tried in vain to keep the man from it. Simmons pleaded with him, tears in his eyes. “Please..I want to live, please stop.” The bully pulled it out, a small tube like thing.

Grif cried, still attempting to struggle out of the other twos hold. “No! Put it back, please, he’ll die!” The bully came up to Grif, glaring, putting the regulator in his face. “It’s not fucking alive! You can’t kill a machine, a machine doesn’t have a life!”

Simmons could only watch, error messages popping up.

[SHUTDOWN IN 1:35]

The bully put it to the ground and stepped on it, snapping it in two. Grif could only watch in horror, feeling nauseous from the amount of emotions he was feeling.

The bully smirked. “Com’on guys, I think they learned their lesson.” The other two let Grif go who immediately went to the regulator, attempting to put it back together with shaking hands when he felt a hand over his.

Simmons spoke weakly. “It can be fixed…once I’m gone…go to Dr. Grey…she can…” Grif held him closer, Simmons head in his lap as his lip trembled. “I’m so sorry..I never wanted any of this to happen.” Simmons gave a weak smile. “I love you…” “I love you too..” Grif said kissing him before he felt Simmons go very still, LED blank and turned off, green eyes seeing nothing.

He sobbed, holding Simmons body close, broken regulator in his hand before he remembered his words. He shot up, running as fast as he could, broken regulator still in hand as he went to Dr. Grey in tears, gripping her jacket. “Please, I need your help..” Dr. Grey worried immediately, Grif was never this emotional. “What’s going on? Here, sit down-“ “No! Simmons is in trouble and he needs you right now, please, go help him!”

He said fast, nearly hyperventilating. He handed her the broken regulator. He took in a shaking breath. “He said you could help, please, he’s shut down.”

Dr. Grey took the regulator and placed it on the table. She turned to her team. “I need a stretcher, now! And blue blood packs! Do we have any new regulators?!” She shouted, getting everything and everyone she needed.

An hour later he was sitting in the waiting room of medbay, waiting on some sort of answer when Wash and Tucker came in. Wash frowned as he sat down. “How’s everything going?” Grifs eyes were red rimmed, voice shot and quiet. “I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything.” Tucker spoke next, arms crossed. “Do you know the guys were that did this?”

“Not really. They’re not in my troop, they may in someone else’s but I could pick them out by their face.” “It’s a start. Maybe when Simmons is awake he and Wash can do that hand thing.” Wash gave him a look. “It’s called interfacing and yes, I can when he is awake.” Wash turned to Grif. “I promise they will have a swift punishment for this.”

Grif shook his head, eyes watery. “No they won’t. They’re gonna do the same thing they did with Felix. Just lock him up with no actual punishment.” Tucker spoke up. “Actually we heard some good news from Kimball. Apparently the protests in Detroit stopped. The government is starting to see androids as living beings with free will. So they probably will get a very harsh punishment.”

Grif looked at Tucker. “So they’re free?” Wash smiled. “Yes, for now. We don’t know what the government or Cyberlife will do but right now things are looking up. They’ll likely get an actual punishment for this given the circumstances on earth.” Grif nodded but stayed quiet.

A half hour later Dr. Grey came out with a smile and blue blood on her scrubs. “Simmons is just like new! While in there I repaired a few injuries as well along with a much more durable regulator should something like this happen again.” Grif stood up. “Can I see him?” “Of course! Right this way!”

When he was led to the lab ( for someone reason he was expecting Simmons to be in the actual hospital of the medbay) but she led him to the lab where he was standing, clean and like nothing happened.

Grif ran over quickly, eyes watery and voice thick as he hugged him tightly. “Fuck! I thought I might never see you again.” Simmons smiled as he hugged back. “I’m ok. She even made some improvements.”

Grif sniffled as he pulled away. “Well I have good news. You’re free. You, Wash, Carolina. You guys are free. The protests stopped in Detroit and the government is sees you guys as living beings.” “Really?”

Simmons looked at Wash and Tucker who had followed. Tucker nodded. “Yep.” Simmons smiled. “So we can finally live in peace?” Grif shrugged, wiping his eyes. “I don’t know about that but if any of assholes tries to hurt you it can be labeled a hate crime which means they’ll actually get a punishment for it.”

  
Wash smiled. “We should celebrate this. It is a big moment for our people.” Tucker grinned. “Hell yeah. Guess we have a party to plan.” “With approval from Kimball.”

Thankfully Kimball had no issues with having a celebration for the androids newfound freedom.

The mess hall was a buzz with music, drinks, food while the three androids sat with their friends at a table.

Carolina smiled as she looked around. “I can’t believe it. Were actually free.” She saw Wash with Tucker’s arm around him, both smiling, happy and safe. The same with Simmons and Grif. Although they showed their affection different, she was happy they found each other.

“Oh fuck you Palomo!” Carolina heard halfway across the mess hall, Church was in a debate again and she couldn’t help but take it all in.

They were free.


End file.
